


One Final Chapter

by Palabun



Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Every Tag After This Point Is Probably Cursed, Fluff, Foot Fetish, I Want to Be Crushed by an Au Ra Tail Too, Insert a Hung Like a Horse Joke Here Except It Isn't a Joke, M/M, Mild Blood, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty, Selfcest, Shared Body/Thoughts/Feelings, This is Just an Excuse for the Eight Foot Au Ra Man of My Dreams, Threesome - M/M/M, Unusual Au Ra Genitalia, With a WoL This Horny Everyone Should Be Glad the World Hasn't Ended, Yet Another Bath Scene Because You Should Always Bathe Your Catboys, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabun/pseuds/Palabun
Summary: R'yhuven thinks his relationship with G'raha is going perfectly, but one obstacle still stands in their way:The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light- a set of biographies turned explicit romance novels about the Warrior of Light written after his death during the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Being the actual love of R'yhuven's life G'raha offers to write a final chapter for the series...and asks that one of R'yhuven's reflections help him.The "help" will definitelynotbe the kind G'raha or R'yhuven is expecting.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564246
Kudos: 43





	1. A Song of Ahm Araeng

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot here because I just can't bring myself to not (plus I'll never pass up a chance for a bath scene or a dressing scene next chapter!). However, I promise there will be a very tall, very well endowed in multiple ways Au Ra waiting at the end to make it all worth it - smut with sugar on top :)

Aether swirled, full of light and life, and eventually coalesced into the Warrior of Darkness's form. Disregarding the cavalcade of greetings and complements that always accompanied his arrival at the Crystarium Aetheryte Plaza no matter the time of day, R'yhuven half-ran, half-stumbled his way through the nighttime throng of admirers towards the Crystal Tower.

Fortunately he kept enough of an air of urgency that the path to his salvation remained unimpeded. The gate guard - not the usual for once, as his shift had ended - took one look at R'yhuven's distressed face and admitted him to the Ocular without comment. 

R'yhuven would have blessed them had he the time or breath. But pressure constricted his chest, stilling his voice and his heart. He needed to reach his goal before he discovered what happened if it compressed him for too long.

\--

"Yhuven! I did not expect you back so soon!"

Robes whirled around cheerfully as G'raha turned in greeting. The clattering of R'yhuven's armor-clad form to the ground stopped him in his tracks, however, his crimson eyes quickly filling with fear that sent him running over.

Despite his distress R'yhuven couldn't help admiring the sandaled feet attached to the worried face kneeling next to him. "Oh no. Which is it this time?"

"...p…piano."

It took the miniscule amount of air R'yhuven was allotted to heave out the single word. His world abruptly turned to black afterward, yet he felt nothing but calm. A pair of unwaveringly strong arms swept him from the floor. The rustle of familiar fabric inundated his sensitive ears. Gentle night wind, laden with the scents and sounds of crystalbloom, caressed his face as if to aid his poor lungs.

Then he found himself dressed in loose clothing and sat upright. Warm flesh and crystal guided R'yhuven's hands onto cool keys so familiar he could easily navigate them in pitch blackness.

Touching the piano completed the connection R'yhuven needed. Notes overflowed from the center of his being, each delicate sound gradually restoring the light and life they had stolen from him in their demand to be played in the manner of their choosing and no other. He had been drowning, crushed by their weight, and now could finally begin to float to the surface for relief.

G'raha, ever his steady beacon, remained beside him on the piano bench for the duration of the involuntary performance. His eager gaze darted along the path of R'yhuven's elegant fingers, tracing it with an admiration that lightened R'yhuven's heart and hastened his recovery. The always watching spirits of the Bards of old lent their aid as well, granting R'yhuven an otherworldly clarity of the mind as he swayed back and forth about the keys.

\--

Hours later the song came to an end. It was the third such piece for a Norvrandt locale, beginning with the song representing Lakeland that had consumed R'yhuven two weeks earlier. They followed a pattern of always appearing in his mind around nighttime, and while not immediately incapacitating him like the other music involuntarily etched into his being, playing them was a necessity. And as always, while not given a choice of when and how it could be played, it left a deep impression of satisfaction for R'yhuven as compensation.

But he was only human, and a non-stop five-hour performance was beyond exhausting. Weight lifted from the piano bench, pulling R'yhuven back into reliable arms, then dismissing his clothes to submerge him in a heady herbal bath. He had come to appreciate the abrupt transitions over time - while initially jarring, he found that G'raha had a keen sense of his needs and the means to fulfill them without explanation. As both a workaholic and a hedonist R'yhuven truly couldn't complain.

Especially not at having expert fingers digging into all the right points of R'yhuven's tightly drawn muscles. Before the song became manifest he and Alisaie had put in a long day of labor hauling supplies and making repairs around the Inn in Ahm Araeng. They were rewarding themselves with a relaxing evening patrol when R'yhuven teleported away, leaving an apology and a threat to knock the overworking Red Mage senseless if she kept at it all night in his wake. 

"For its harsh terrain, Ahm Araeng's song is surprisingly gentle."

G'raha's observation carried above the splash of his sponge dipping into the warm bath. Fragrant water melodically cascaded in rivulets down R'yhuven's neck and back to return from whence it came. "I would never have imagined a piano to be the instrument. A guitar more springs to mind."

"Mmm…agreed." R'yhuven fought to remain coherent enough to reply. "Bards wandering the sands of Thanalan with nothing but water, a guitar, and lofty dreams has been a romantic image for some time. Although, now that I have this song I wonder how far I could drag a piano…"

A playful bop to the head accompanied G'raha's starting to wash R'yhuven's hair. "You are…a fool. My wonderful, foolish hero."

Red spread across R'yhuven's face that had nothing to do with the bath, but his embarrassment melted into the bliss of G'raha's continued ministrations. Afterward he was helped out of the tub, dried off, and placed on the bed to return to a gelatinous state while G'raha wielded a comb and brush. He held himself together just enough to purr lightly at the welcome sensation of his hair being lovingly brushed over his back down to his waist.

He couldn't help the sigh that made its way out, however. "Two more songs left then, I suppose. Il Mheg, because of course the land of the fey would be as unpredictable as its residents, and…"

R'yhuven hesitated. The word "Amaurot" rested heavily on his tongue. He was still torn as to if he wanted to have a song from a land destroyed by a mysterious sound be part of him for the rest of his life, among myriad other concerns.

"The city is but an illusion." Ever perceptive, G'raha tried to assuage R'yhuven's fears while deftly braiding the dark blue mass at his mercy. "You will most likely acquire a grand piece representing the heart of the ocean itself. The worst consequence of that is the potential for your performance to last a half-day, which will regrettably require you to receive my care once more."

"Raha…"

True or not, it was what R'yhuven wanted to hear except the last part. "The only 'regrettable' thought there is that I have two remaining times to experience this."

He put on his best pleading face. "Please take care of me when the songs have ended too?"

G'raha rolled his eyes playfully. "Have I ever told you how foolish the love of my life is, Yhuven?"

\--

Having completed their braiding, crystalline fingers brushed over R'yhuven's upper back, particularly the mark of shame tattooed onto his skin. G'raha remained fascinated by the pattern in his newfound maturity, and R'yhuven continued to tolerate his want to examine it.

Yet something made this time different. Perhaps it was the lingering impression from the song, or the relaxed mood R'yhuven was in - he couldn't say. But as G'raha's fingertips danced along the black markings, tracing their edges before tenderly stroking the space inside, R'yhuven felt only a soothing gentleness that threatened to steal his remaining shards of wakefulness.

"Tomorrow…"

"Hmm?"

"I have…a gift…"

Mischief colored G'raha's expression. His tail twined around R'yhuven's beneath the blankets, its tip teasing his thigh. "An outfit for you, correct? Followed by a performance on the balcony?"

Having his peacock tendencies brought up made R'yhuven bristle. "Ugh. No…yes? No performance…outfit's for…you…"

He glimpsed a broad smile crossing G'raha's face just as his eyes fell shut and refused to reopen. The tracing paused while G'raha tucked him in. R'yhuven knew the smile lingered by the repeated smoothing of the heavy fabric over his form, followed by the gentle touches resuming.

G'raha's tail increased its hold. "You certainly know how to make me look forward to a new day. Sweet dreams Yhuven."


	2. All Dressed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for completely made up Allagan words! What does it sound like as a song you ask? Maybe another Final Fantasy character with a relevant name is related to a song with a potential melody :)

Half the day and G'raha were already gone when R'yhuven awoke. Considering how tired he had been it made sense, but he hated waking up in the Crystarium alone now. He yawned and stretched from ears to tail, digging into the blankets to knead the edges of sleep from his vision, and had a fond conversation with the crystalbloom living in his bedroom on his way to the one place G'raha would be without fail.

As always, R'yhuven cracked the door and snuck into the kitchen, today on all fours. Given he had a mirror made completely from Tower crystal on his person at all times he was fairly certain G'raha knew where he was. That didn't stop R'yhuven from trying to surprise him regardless - if he knew, he never failed to react as if he didn't.

_Ah, he's…_

The kitchen was an unholy disaster, also as always. In the midst of it all G'raha tended to two pots, constantly pouring small amounts of liquid from one into the other and stirring. It wasn't uncommon for him to hum while he applied his masterful hand to their meals, but R'yhuven sat quietly on the floor to not disturb the full song brightening the room.

_Aern kierna, oih tyn joiyu_

_Dui wryia foria letyien_

_Reyne ufri parie tyvia_

_Vorin kyaryien, eiy firin drari cyuritei sua_

_Yaine hoin lamine…_

Pure and sweet, the Allagan love song from their simpler times at Saint Coinach's Find filled R'yhuven's heart with joy. G'raha's tail swished in time, his left ear twitching ever-so-slightly with each pause. _I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. Is it because he's looking forward to his gift?_

R'yhuven slipped into a chair at the kitchen table and pulled out a harp. Crossing his legs casually, he strummed along with G'raha's singing as if he'd been there from the start. The perfect harmony they shared, awakened during the three months before G'raha's slumber and honed during their time together on the First, made everything except the music inconsequential.

\--

The final note of G'raha's song hung in the air as he finally turned to acknowledge R'yhuven's presence, a newly finished pot of risotto in hand and a light blush tinging his cheeks. "G…good afternoon Yhuven."

"It most certainly is. Do you need any help with lunch?"

R'yhuven turned his charm all the way up, leaning on the kitchen table with one arm while holding G'raha's gaze. Rich brown met vibrant crimson for a suspended moment. A long, slow blink said everything R'yhuven felt in a single motion. When his eyes reopened the view was G'raha's back, but the cook quickly turned from having retrieved a pan from the oven as red as the wine among the ingredients.

All the food landed on the table in answer. Having reached his teasing quota for the moment R'yhuven assembled two plates without further comment. The mess disappeared in an instant - another sign of G'raha's good mood to R'yhuven, as he typically finished cleaning before cooking. G'raha quickly pulled his apron off, hung it back on its hook, and slid into the chair next to R'yhuven's to eat shyly.

\--

Lunch all but flew off R'yhuven's plate. He let G'raha magic-clean the dishes to save time, even the minuscule wind up for his channeling the Tower's energy making him prance. Still blushing lightly, G'raha did him the courtesy of teleporting them both to the bedroom.

R'yhuven immediately grabbed G'raha's hand and walked him in front of the vanity. "Can I ask you to trust me Raha?"

"Yhuven."

G'raha slowly brought his palm to his forehead. "Of course."

"W…well…"

From his aetherial storage R'yhuven produced a scarf. "I want this all to be a surprise, so could I…?"

He gestured wrapping the scarf around G'raha's eyes. Realization dawned on the other Miqo'te's face, but instead of growing more embarrassed G'raha saucily planted a hand on his hip. "No need for such a crude method of blocking my sight. I can simply disable it until you inform me you have finished."

When R'yhuven balked he laughed openly. "I spent a hundred years with my ears and tail defunct for you. I can easily be blind for a few hours, or days if you so desire."

"I didn't want to impose..." His ears and tail drooping at their contrasting levels of awkwardness, R'yhuven put the scarf away. A brief, thoughtful air came and went over G'raha. "But if you would."

"Who's trusting whom…?" G'raha mused teasingly as he closed his eyes. The irony of the conversation was completely missed by its initiator. He was too busy wiping sweaty hands on his loose pants in anticipation of the task ahead.

_Come on Yhuven, breathe. You've slain actual gods - this is just clothes!_

With a few in and out breaths his nerves steadied. Three neatly stacked boxes appeared in R'yhuven's hands, one large and two small. The small boxes went on the vanity next to a pair of hair curlers he'd set up earlier. The large one was gently placed on the vanity's stool. Screwing up his courage, R'yhuven removed the final obstacle of its lid and turned to G'raha determinedly.

\--

First he stripped his model bare, folding his casual outfit and placing it on the bed. Then R'yhuven pulled the top half of the outfit over G'raha's head, ignoring the state of his hair for now. A set of matching fabric and bracelets on G'raha's arms completed his upper half.

Next came the much harder part - the bottom. R'yhuven swallowed audibly as he pulled a pair of undergarments he absolutely knew G'raha would have run from given the chance snugly up his waist. They were followed by a circle of fabric up one leg, and a set of ankle bracelets on the other. Sweat beaded on R'yhuven's forehead from his nervousness at ensuring everything was just right and the effort needed not to let every physical temptation G'raha had distract him.

Then R'yhuven helped G'raha step into his skirt and attached it securely. He wiped his hands once more, taking one of G'raha's to guide him to the bench while dismissing the empty box. The curlers were set aside to cool slightly as one small box's contents spread across the vanity in the shadow of the crystalbloom.

Various makeup brushes caressed the face forbidden from curious fingers. Every powder and liquid granted the opportunity to touch G'raha's skin was as carefully selected as his outfit. Together they cost a small fortune, but in no time nor on any world would R'yhuven let anything less than perfect in G'raha's presence if he could help it, himself included.

Soft, full lips presented R'yhuven's last obstacle. He knew them well - his lips knew them, his fingers knew them, his teeth knew them. Yet decorating them with lip paint felt to be as intimate as any act he performed himself. G'raha held perfectly still during the careful process of brushing color over the delicate skin, leaving R'yhuven to wonder if he allowed himself the ability to feel what was happening.

Everything left was far simpler. Red and white hair spread over G'raha's shoulders as R'yhuven loosened it and brushed it down. He curled the ends slightly. The contents of the last box were secured with a comb and a clasp, and finally R'yhuven pulled a few strands of hair forward to curl them to fall alongside G'raha's face.

\--

R'yhuven admired his work proudly. Guiding G'raha back to his feet, he walked behind him so he could see himself in the mirror. "I'm done. You can look now."

He watched G'raha slowly peek one eye open. It quickly became two as he gaped at his reflection. "Y…Yhuven…?"

They both drank in the view. An off the shoulder sheer floral lace bodice adorned G'raha's top half, the short sleeves and open back complemented by crystal blue silk with gold flower embroidery draped over both his arms. His left wrist held a set of thin gold bracelets with a pearl teardrop hanging from the middle ring.

Beneath a pair of low cut lace panties barely held him in. A matching garter complemented G'raha's left leg, while bracelets in the same style as those on his wrists wrapped around his right ankle. He was intentionally barefoot. Over it all draped a sheer lace skirt, its train fanning out behind him bearing the same patterns as the diagram on the floor of the Ocular.

G'raha slowly turned his face towards R'yhuven, all light blue eyeshadow, gold-flecked blush, and the gentlest of pink coloring his trembling lips. Nervously, he brushed back a piece of hair, setting the gold chain clasped on his ear to jingling. R'yhuven smiled reassuringly, unable to help adjusting the comb and gold-painted Ocular patterned lace of his veil.

"We couldn't…I mean I would, if I could. Oh, my overflowing heart! B-but…I…yes!"

Suddenly R'yhuven held an armful of G'raha. "A hundred, thousand times yes!!"

"Yes, you like the dress? I'm glad - I thought you might hate how see-through it is."

G'raha stepped back slightly from R'yhuven's embrace to cock his head. "You don't mean it?"

R'yhuven's tail flicked in confusion. It didn't help that his reflections suddenly began raising a mild revolt for reasons he couldn't understand. "The gift? Of course I mean it! I had everything specially tailored for you, like, you, all of you."

"You truly don't…?"

The question ended with an undignified snort. G'raha took back his place against R'yhuven's chest. "Yhuven my dear, thank you for the gift of insight into your heart."

Their lips melted together. R'yhuven placed a hand against G'raha's bare back, stroking the dip of his spine with his thumb. He had dreamed of the moment he could make his lace-covered fantasy come true for so long he almost couldn't believe it was happening.

Then a breeze lifted his bangs. Now outside on the balcony, G'raha playfully danced away. Gold rings spun round his bare feet, jewelry jingling merrily, until he twirled one last time and stopped facing R'yhuven.

His hands held a newly acquired bouquet of crystalbloom. R'yhuven took in the whole image - dress, veil, and flowers - and like a loosed bowstring G'raha's words suddenly snapped into place.

"WEDDING DRESS!!"

His revelation came out more forcefully than he intended. R'yhuven stumbled backward, in no small part due to the chaos in his head, and cracked his rump on the piano bench. An endless stream of jingling laughter backed his fall even as G'raha trotted over to help him. "No, no don't…"

There was no groan deep enough to express R'yhuven's discontent. "I never realized it was a _wedding_ dress! I honestly bought what complimented you, I swear. I wouldn't - khhh!!"

G'raha's merriment ceased when R'yhuven clutched his head in pain, but he was waved at to resume. "Ugh, keep going. Apparently I'm disappointing everyone today."

"Hmm…"

The crystalbloom bouquet sailed atop the piano. With a light step G'raha lifted his skirt and hopped up the bench to sit beside it. Silk and lace trailed over the dark wooden lid, his veil fluttering in the wind as he pushed a stray ringlet from his eyes. "I feel like singing. If only there was a talented musician nearby to play for me. Now where could one be?"

"Ah…"

Seeing G'raha still playful and beaming despite his massive misstep put R'yhuven's mind at ease. Confidence returned to his demeanor, the pain in his tailbone completely forgotten as he turned to the keys, changed into the performing outfit he only wore for G'raha, and began playing right away. Not missing a beat G'raha raised a hand to his throat to sing, and they returned to the world only for them for another afternoon.

\--

Much later, after dinner and recreation, saw them relaxing in the bedroom window. Pillows piled around the pair of content Miqo'te like a fort. R'yhuven stared up at the hazy stars partially obscured by the misty night, enjoying the feel of a crimson-furred ear beneath his fingers. Periodically he held his eyes shut, recalling the perfect image of G'raha perched on the piano singing his soul towards the blue sky. Removing the outfit was one of the hardest things R'yhuven had ever done.

He heard rather than saw the unhurried turning of pages from the figure lying across his thighs. Blankets cocooned them in warmth so pleasant R'yhuven seriously considered staying there all night.

"Hey, Yhuven?"

"Hmm?"

G'raha closed his book and held it up for R'yhuven to see. "Remember this?"

The book's title made R'yhuven's blood run cold. He had thought G'raha's reading material an Allagan tome or one of the books from R'yhuven's soul, not one of the series that had angered him for a hundred years. "Unfortunately. Why would you read that tonight?"

"Because."

It vanished. G'raha reoccupied his hands by stroking the crystalbloom key around his neck. "It's a little sad that Muirenval set out to write about your affections for others, only to find you never loved anyone. I think…maybe he wrote four books in an attempt to discover if you loved him. Not that I care."

His tone said he cared a little. R'yhuven let it slide. "But as the person you _do_ love, I feel it's my responsibility to finish his work. I want to write the last chapter of _The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light_. And...I want you to help me."

"I'd love to! We can-"

The key dropped against G'raha's skin. "No. Not _you_."

His low-voiced denial charged the air between them. R'yhuven sat transfixed as his formerly calm companion shed his blanket to invite himself into R'yhuven's. "Pick one of your reflections to help. I will grant them a physical body for a short time - you can wait patiently until we're done."

It was clear R'yhuven no longer had any control over the situation. The challenge softened his will to where he was pliant to what G'raha wanted on both fronts. And he was fine with it, his nod of approval rewarded with the beginnings of a good end to their already wonderful day.


	3. The Lies We Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We know the truth what pricks your heart Yhuven. Would that you kindly remember we are you. For now we live among your thoughts, your hopes, your dreams. Yet we also share that which makes us unique. And we have all felt the same stings in our own falsehood filled lives. For what is a servant of Hydaelyn if not the embodiment of well-intentioned deceit wrapped in honeyed words and benevolent deeds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now begins an unintended, two chapter detour into the nature of the Warrior of Light and the other selves called to help him. I wasn't going to go into more detail on them, but they wouldn't let that stand so~

Well-oiled wood doors swung wide as R'yhuven angrily strode into the parlor his reflections called home. Things with G'raha had worked out in the end, but he really wanted to know what had gotten into them.

All five of the usual occupants were at the bar. No one paid him any mind. R'yhuven bit his tongue and power walked right in their midst. His gaze failed to waver as he hauled himself onto a stool to wait for a reaction.

Ice clattered against glass as a drink appeared before him. Dependably swift and accurate, the elder Miqo'te served exactly what R'yhuven wanted without a word. They inclined their head, their obscured face providing no clues to their feelings, and resumed arranging bottles behind them. The Viera woman sat to R'yhuven's left, the Hyuran woman to his right, and they all took simultaneous draws from their glasses.

"Why did you say that to pretty Raha silly Yhuven?!"

A quivering pout followed the Hyuran woman's frustrated question. "You lied about the lovely wedding dress!"

"I did _NOT_ mean to buy him a wedding dress!!" R'yhuven felt ready to rip fur from his tail in anger. "It was the only dress pattern available with that much lace!"

Long ears flopped into his vision. "Yhuven…" The Viera huffed sadly, head in hand. "You're lying to yourself, too."

To her left the Elezen nodded his agreement. "Why waste time trying to explain anything to this one?"

They all turned to the source of the comment. Down the bar to the Hyur's right, the Au Ra laid on his stomach on top of the bar counter like a bed. He watched the Miqo'te continue their arranging, his head pillowed against his arms. "No wonder your mate chose to ask one of us for help. You are simply awful when it comes to bringing your all to him."

R'yhuven's vision flared red. Ears flattened and tail puffed in rage he snarled, hurling his glass at the Au Ra's head. Four startled gasps accompanied its flight. Then they all froze in awe, R'yhuven included - not only did the Au Ra catch the projectile effortlessly without turning his head to look, but not a single drop of liquid touched the immaculate counter.

"We know the truth what pricks your heart Yhuven. Would that you kindly remember we are you. For now we live among your thoughts, your hopes, your dreams. Yet we also share that which makes us unique. And we have all felt the same stings in our own falsehood filled lives. For what is a servant of Hydaelyn if not the embodiment of well-intentioned deceit wrapped in honeyed words and benevolent deeds?"

"…"

R'yhuven deflated. His counterpart's words struck deeper than any weapon wielded by man could hope to reach. Those around him seemed sympathetic. All he wanted was to slink away to lick his wounded ego.

The clink of glass on wood drew his attention. He watched a clawed, scaled hand replace his drink, and tried to thank the top of its indifferent owner's head. Instead he found himself pierced by dark green eyes and a determined expression. "If you retain the facilities to be so troubled by my words, there is hope for you yet."

" _Ahem._ "

A friendly wave from the Elezen interrupted them. "If I may. Yhuven."

The Viera, Hyur, and other Miqo'te cringed. "Lecture time. Why do both the naked ones want to hear themselves talk so much…"

The Miqo'te's exhausted signing caused R'yhuven to crack the barest of smiles, but its target was less amused. "For the last time you damn feline! I am not-"

The Viera cut him off with a sigh. "Look. If we can see your junk AND your asshole you're naked, tattoos be damned Oren."

Most any other day, watching the Au Ra try to keep an innocent face while moving his tail combined with the Elezen's puffed cheeks would have had R'yhuven on the floor laughing raucously along with everyone else. Instead, he merely stared at the polished wood. "Oren…that's right, you have names. I've never asked…"

"And you know why, don't you?"

Kindness suffused Oren's voice, coaxing R'yhuven into voicing his deeply held fear. "I can't."

His wavering, traitorous voice turned his stomach, but he pressed on. "I can't come to terms with all this. With being on the First. With having you all here. With being a sundered Ancient. It takes everything I have to say the names 'Hades' or…'Amaurot'…"

There might as well have been a box of toffee in R'yhuven's mouth for how sticky it felt. "I thought being the Warrior of Light was hard before but now-"

Firm, reassuring hands gripped R'yhuven's shoulders. The weight brought enough peace of mind to snap him out of the trance he was in. "It's alright."

The Hyuran woman presented him with an enthusiastic thumbs up. She abandoned her seat so Oren could take it and continue. "The largest lies we tell are to ourselves. Particularly that there's no burden we can't bear if the world's at stake. We need it so, so keenly - the lie keeps us brave. It makes us strong. Such a simple motivation blossoms into feats that shape generations. But."

A new glass appeared in front of Oren. He gestured in thanks to the bartender, his eyes lingering on the tattoos crossing his hands as he took a deliberate sip and continued. "It's a fragile thing. Trying to apply any pressure starts to erode both it and you, until you inevitably reach the question that has attempted to ruin you twice Yhuven: are you the heroic solution to the world's problems, or their insidious cause?"

"Ugh."

Somber eyes reflected back at R'yhuven from within the amber liquid of his heart's desire. "We could unravel my trauma all night. But what does this have to do with Raha?"

"Your lies are hurting him, is what." The Viera stated plainly. She bit down on a knuckle nervously, then extended a friendly hand. "And it's Luzen. Although, do we need names between us Boss?"

Holding her hand took R'yhuven back to their first true meeting during his recovery after Mt. Gulg. For her sarcastic nature she always struck him as deeply caring. "I guess not. You protected me when I gave up on myself - on that lie - the first time. So I suppose you know me best here."

"Uh huh." Luzen dropped her elbows onto the wood to admire him. Once more teeth marked her skin before she absently stirred her drink. "You keep telling him he'll live. That you'll save him no matter what. But you simply can't. And he needs you to stop acting like you can."

"I-"

Her head whipped up so fast her ears snapped back. " _No._ Listen to me. For a hundred years he's followed you, and your lies. They led him to where he made peace with death with his own lies following your example. And thanks to you now he's cursed with time. You've taken his clean end - broken his lie. And he lives his every waking moment with the looming fear of not just death, but disappearing from time altogether due to any random act. Imagine the terror of your next kiss being the event that blinks you out of existence."

"And so." Luzen waved her tall glass full of something blue and terrible-smelling at R'yhuven accusingly. "Now you're pretending to be his equal in embracing what you've become. He's being honest. You are obviously not."

"How can I be?" R'yhuven sobbed. He didn't know if his heart could take any more. "How COULD I be??"

Scales scraped over the counter. Taloned feet softly clacked on the floor as the Au Ra finally uncoiled from his comfortable spot. His massive frame loomed over them like the protective shade of an elder oak tree. "You fall into him. He's spent a lifetime building a world where his arms are strong enough to hold you up, and he's asked you to time and again. Trust him as purely and deeply as he's trusting you."

R'yhuven truly wanted to take their advice. But the embrace of his fabricated reality held him too tightly, the memory of the Syrcus Tower doors closing on G'raha's smiling face coming to him too vividly, and in their grip he fell to the ground in denial. "No, no!! It's too much…!"

"Gods. Ilverna, can you come collect this…whatever it is…blubbering on the floor?"

Patterned mage's robes helped R'yhuven up. He watched the naked backside of his staunchest critic head out the parlor door from Ilverna's arms. The Hyuran woman shook her head. "That Maer! Don't mind him silly Yhuven, let helpful Ilverna take care of you!"

Despite his state, the lack of adjective for the Au Ra didn't escape R'yhuven's notice. Ilverna sat him back on a stool and straightened his clothes. "There! Don't be so worried. I told you it was alright - you see, pretty Raha already knows you'll never be a good, honest Miqo'te for him. He's your biggest fan - read all your books! And while he and we REALLY wished you would tell him the truth your silly self, we're happy to do it for you!"

She swiped R'yhuven's drink, downing it in seconds. "One of us awful 'protectors of the realm' needs to get it right no matter what it takes!"

The Miqo'te behind the bar popped up among them all. "Hvil. And she's right. We've all failed our loved ones due to our Godsdamned lies. I read _The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light_. Muirenval sees through you as well, and in the end he hopes your passing grants you the chance to find the person you truly care for. Let us show Raha your honest love while you're both alive, okay?"

"Okay…"

R'yhuven sniffled away the last of his tears. Hvil handed him a handkerchief of questionable origin but he was grateful nonetheless. "I'm sorry I'm like this. Thank you."

A chorus of nods bolstered his courage. "I suppose I should find out more about you then, to figure out who should help Raha write."

"Ooh, storytime!"

Ilverna threatened to remove R'yhuven's arm from its socket while dragging him to a more comfortable chair. She pulled Oren, Luzen, and Hvil to sit around him, herself taking a spot on the floor. "Ask away!"


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which R'yhuven attempts to pick the best date...err, writing partner, for G'raha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very self-indulgent - I won't be upset if it's no one's favorite!

Their eager faces hurt R'yhuven to see. _I've really taken advantage of their presence, but they're so ready to help._

"Boss…fine, I'll go first to stop you from moping now about moping before."

Luzen waved a dismissive hand past her face. Peach-furred ears and hazel eyes smiled wryly, the same ebon-skinned finger slipping between her teeth as she fidgeted with her mint green sundress of the day and short, neat hair. "The Viera of my world lived in the forest like the Viis of Fanow. Although we were more like mercenaries than protectors - from the moment we could hold a weapon we trained for combat. Once your training ended you were assigned a unit that became your new family, 'til death do you part."

"You must hate being alone then." R'yhuven thought back to his own communal upbringing in the R Tribe. "I remember looking forward to not having anyone around when I left home, but pretty quickly I realized I kind of hate silence. Even if Raha and I aren't talking just hearing him breathe is nice."

"You know it. I had to always chase them down to keep our home clean and darn their holey clothing so I never had a quiet moment!" Luzen's eyes glittered with the recollection. "The rare times it was just me I'd always go buy yarn to talk with the shopkeeps. My unit was my everything until…things happened…and only I survived because of my blessing."

Her chest swelled as she breathed in deeply, then released it through her nose. "If you want someone who can understand the chasm of despair from the sudden solitude of losing your companions you can count on me."

_But I've relied on you so much already…_

Luzen mouthed her knuckle so hard R'yhuven cringed. "Are you okay?? I've never seen you do that until today."

"Itsh your stresh." Came the grumbled reply. "Shomeone's got to deal witsh it."

"O…okay…" It was far from R'yhuven to question her. "Then-"

Ilverna waved excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Me!"

The force of her gesturing sent loose brown hair flying around her reddish-tinted, freckled face and brushing the tops of her shoulders. Excited dark purple eyes held R'yhuven's in anticipatory glee. His gesture of approval had her quickly arrange elaborate sky-blue robes so she could sit more comfortably. "I was a leader of the Arbiters of the Eclipse! We practiced what you call Red Magic here, except without the sword bits. On my world the ability to utilize both types of magic was incredibly rare. So, if you took the trial and passed you became an Arbiter!"

"Hmm…that sounds a little…ominous?" R'yhuven couldn't shake that impression, despite Ilverna's always bubbly disposition.

"Cor-rect silly Yhuven!" Ilverna beamed proudly. "Instead of a few large nations, we had hundreds of smaller ones. Of course they always fought each other over something. When they did, an Arbiter of the Eclipse would appear to try and negotiate peace, and if they couldn't made sure no one fought dirty…hehe. We also fought for the disadvantaged side if they were really imbalanced - it usually didn't end well for the other side if they picked on a really weak nation!"

_Haha…that sounds exactly like the 'helpful Ilverna' I know..._

She sniffed a little in embarrassment. "A-anyway! I became a leader after someone got super mad and killed most of the Arbiters after a mission I went on. But, I can talk all about the responsibility of being especially talented with pretty Raha for you!"

Recalling the memory didn't seem to get her down. "Thanks Ilverna!"

"Yes!" Her second enthusiastic thumbs up of the evening drew laughs from them all.

\--

Ilverna pointed at Oren. "Naked man next!"

Oren clutched his forehead in exasperation, but it definitely struck R'yhuven as more of an expected reaction than true annoyance. Darkly-tanned fingers reminiscent of R'yhuven's own pulled his floor-length fall of purple hair secured with various decorative combs into his lap, dark blue eyes running over his head to toe Arcane tattoos before he spoke. 

"To my people clothing is seen as low-class. We worshipped the elegance of the human body. Those without lived covering the vessels of their souls with materials derived from plants and animals, while the more affluent dressed in tattoos for both decorative and functional purposes."

"I like how that sounds actually! I wonder if I can make that a trend here…"

Oren motioned as if to say "see, I'm not odd" towards R'yhuven. Hvil and Luzen shrugged playfully. "I personally am a learned practitioner of the Arcane arts, particularly in familiars. This makes me loosely like your Summoners but with different techniques. I also have what you may call an 'obsessive' approach towards research, going above and beyond in my tattoos in my pursuit of knowledge. I led a solitary life for it, even after receiving my blessing."

"In that." The Elezen concluded. "I can wax nostalgic with your companion on the path of the scholar."

R'yhuven mulled the thought over. _That always was one place we couldn't connect - being such a lauded scholar did make him somewhat isolated…_

The combs clacked gently as Oren inclined his head. "Solitude is often our stalwart companion on the road to achievement."

"Yeah…"

Leaving Oren's well-timed comment to linger, R'yhuven turned to the last person present. "So what about you Hvil?"

They didn't reply initially. Their colorful cloth bindings always caught R'yhuven's eye in their impractically. Hvil never seemed hindered by them. But R'yhuven thought it rude to ask about their condition in relation to them.

"Hah. Everyone's been curious so I guess I'll…"

Hvil's hands lifted to their blindfold when they finished signing. "You don't have t-"

A curt shake of Hvil's head stopped R'yhuven short. The cloth fell from their eyes, revealing pale grey, sparkling mirrors R'yhuven knew well. "Oh, you're like Y'shtola!"

"In a way, yes. But let me finish."

The room's four occupants stared intensely while Hvil unwrapped the rest of their clothing. Each layer exposed unblemished skin as devoid of pigment as their fur. They also revealed well-defined muscles R'yhuven was completely unprepared for. "Hmph, no one's prepared for it."

Hvil sat calmly in the middle of his unwound trappings. "My role was that of a Keeper of the Aetherial Word. In my world, those born with certain features possess the ability to commune with the Aetherial Word, a vast library in the form of a desert. The sands of the desert absorb all the world's knowledge, and only Keepers can find and relay that knowledge to others. When a Keeper is born they're brought to the Word right away - the other Keepers raise them as the aether-laden sands mold them, stripping away their physical attributes until they become perfect conduits attuned and bound to the desert. And while we lose our traditional senses, we learn to read the aether around us to get back what we lost…and a bit more."

_T…that's…_

"I suppose I don't need to keep going."

The elder Miqo'te laughed behind a hand silently. "And because I know you're all curious, walking through sand is incredibly difficult, and no, losing our physical senses didn't stop us from having lives or acting on our urges. You can quit acting like I'm naive when you compare sexual escapades."

"Errr…"

Luzen, Oren, and Ilverna chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that Hvil…" The Viera blushed furiously in her apology.

\--

R'yhuven's choice was set. He stood, brushing his legs absently, to let them all know. "So you're taking Hvil?" Oren asked.

"You're all _incredibly_ observant today." Not that R'yhuven minded, but it unnerved him slightly.

"I wonder…" Ilverna hummed absently. "But won't you talk to Maer?"

Recalling the Au Ra's parting shot threatened to rile R'yhuven back up again. To his side Luzen sat on her hands. "No, and I doubt he would tell me about himself anyway."

But R'yhuven couldn't help checking on him. To his surprise Maer was somewhere he didn't immediately recognize. "Where is he…a garden?"

"His garden, yes." Oren offered. "He's a botanist. Or rather, he claims to 'study life'. Take that as you will."

R'yhuven rolled his eyes. "I don't want to take it at all! He can keep his studying over there."

_Although. Maer is a healer…an Astrologian. I remember his spells being so soothing when he healed me. And he's always been insightful, but not insulting. I wonder._

"Stop thinking so much!"

Like a whirlwind Ilverna spun R'yhuven around to push him to the doors. "Get some actual sleep! Leave it to us when the time comes, okay?"

Hvil managed a quick goodbye before disappearing from sight.

"Night Yhuven!"

"See you Boss!"

"Gah!" The speed at which R'yhuven was being pushed was uncanny. He popped out the doors and started returning back in record time. "Umm, bye!"


	5. A Long Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our WoL's perpetual lying problem is overcome in the only possible way - G'raha's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 4 entire stories I've finally managed to wholly commit to the cause of catboy toes, so my apologies to anyone out there expecting more earlier for taking so long.
> 
> If that sentence didn't send everyone running - you may have noticed the story description changed along with two chapters being published at a time. It started with the last chapter, but in my original concept Maer and Yhuven noted Raha's reading habit in that chapter, not the next one, and agreed to mutually tease him over it. But Maer decided to be a bit grumpier than I thought, leading to the disagreement, an extra chapter, and some extra angst. I think I like the way things are more now, although yet again there's never a short story for me.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

The next day R'yhuven was walking on air. When questioned he told the truth - he couldn't wait to surprise G'raha with whom he'd chosen, and to see the outcome of their joint writing effort.

At the height of the afternoon it was time. R'yhuven wanted to pop in excitement. As ordered he would wait in the bedroom while Hvil and G'raha worked in the living room.

"I am honestly impressed with how much you are looking forward to this Yhuven."

They sat together on the window-facing couch. Slipping their hands and tails together, R'yhuven turned a fond gaze onto the love of his life. "I'm glad you thought of it. I'm hoping to learn more about myself too!"

G'raha squeezed R'yhuven's hand affectionately. "I hope so as well."

His eyes went distant. "The way is open. Summon the fragment of your choosing."

"Right!"

R'yhuven's mirror appeared in his free hand. He focused on his reflection in its crystal surface. It began to glow with familiar light, which G'raha drew over to him and into a physical form.

\--

They appeared in a dazzling display of aetherial manipulation almost as grand as the first time G'raha summoned them. R'yhuven stowed the mirror, his head lifting to welcome Hvil and thank him for helping.

Instead, he had to keep looking up, and up some more. "Seriously, Maer?!"

The shadow standing over them folded his arms arrogantly. Blueish-black skin complemented his dark blue scales and green eyes ringed by black. Long, gracefully angled horns arced back and upwards along the sides of his head, while loosely tied off dark red hair rested behind them.

Most startling to R'yhuven was that for the first time, Maer wore clothes, or was trying to. The open vest doing a poor job of covering his heavily muscled upper torso and pants barely accomplishing more for his equally muscled everything else looked ready to give up on their duties at any moment. They managed to hold, however, as he straightened them with a tug, then took the thick, heavy tail resting on the floor behind him in hand to fix it as well.

Maer was eight feet of midnight, scaled sin poured into garments meant for display purposes only, and under different circumstances R'yhuven wouldn't have hesitated to get in trouble for touching. But he wasn't looking for that kind of recreation today, and Maer might have been the last Au Ra R'yhuven wanted to be that vulnerable with.

\--

"Is he not…? G'raha asked, confused. "You intentionally conjured his essence from your soul - this I know for sure."

R'yhuven grit his teeth. Ilverna's parting cheerfulness hit him in the face. "It seems I need to have a talk with those mischief-makers."

"If you attempt to send me away you'll find yourself disappointed on your next summoning as well."

Maer turned to G'raha, completely tuning R'yhuven out. "I may not be the one he selected, but I am certainly the best suited to your needs."

In a grand, sweeping gesture Maer knelt before G'raha. Even on one knee he had to look down at the shorter Miqo'te. "Please - allow me this indulgence. Let me serve you in the manner you deserve."

The deep-voiced purr of his words set G'raha's cheeks aflame, but R'yhuven picked up a distinct undertone to Maer's request. _He's begging to do this. Why? Why is he acting so strange?_

R'yhuven shrugged. "Fine. Do what you want."

There was nothing to gain by being upset. Still, R'yhuven tossed a glare Maer's way in one last act of defiance on his way to the bedroom. The door eased shut behind him, leaving R'yhuven and the crystalbloom to spend the rest of the day together. "Well then…"

G'raha's makeup remained by the flower box. Seeing it lightened R'yhuven's mood immediately, and he sat at the vanity just to stare at it and reminisce about the day before.

Until it suddenly vanished. Before R'yhuven could react, however, the dress boxes disappeared from his aetherial storage as well. "Raha, what the hell?"

"Change of plans."

Despite how his voice made R'yhuven's whole body resonate Maer's presence was starting to really tick R'yhuven off. "Now what??"

Boxes in hand, Maer briskly strode up to the vanity and leaned down to whisper. "I was able to extract the location of his slumber for you by requesting we write there instead."

"You were?!"

R'yhuven couldn't bring himself to ask such an emotional question, leaving his half-formed plan to put himself in stasis at the Syrcus Tower in the future to protect G'raha hanging. Hearing that Maer had gotten the answer in less than ten minutes gave him a harsh lesson in the truth behind the Au Ra's wisdom. "So what does the dress have to do with it?"

Maer's fanged smile promised his unspoken answer was worth waiting for. He rushed from the room.

\--

Seconds later the sun and clouds felt close enough to touch. Rushing water and blowing wind filled R'yhuven's ears, but all his mind heard was the echo of memories.

He, G'raha, and Maer stood in the throne room atop Syrcus Tower. The massive crystal waited stoically, and R'yhuven knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that G'raha had spent his two hundred years of transformative sleep curled up on its seat. "It's…heavy…"

The words left R'yhuven without thought. "I agree, but when Maer requested we write in the place that held the most meaning for me there was no other answer."

G'raha stared at the structure fondly. "Where else would I take my rest than where I found my fate? And where I began to follow the back what led me to the future?"

He turned the same stare to R'yhuven, sunlight sparkling off the crimson and azure of his happily upturned face. "What shall we do now Sir Maer?"

R'yhuven had forgotten they weren't alone. A raised hand bade R'yhuven stay in place, then beckoned G'raha to come to Maer's side. Together they climbed up to the throne, the Au Ra's frame blocking G'raha from R'yhuven's view while he waited at the bottom.

"A-are you sure about this?"

An uncertain question from G'raha made R'yhuven's ear flick. _Don't give him any trouble!_

[ _Gods, I won't. Can you please trust me already?_ ]

The reply caught R'yhuven completely off guard. Maer's voice sounded so close, but no one was near him. "Okay Yhuven, let's get out of your head and deal with reality before you hear any more phantom voices."

\--

He firmly rooted himself and waited. On a few glances at the throne the open back of Maer's vest proved a frustrating distraction. _What is it about Astrologians and having sexy backs? Is it from drawing cards all the time??_

R'yhuven sighed and worried his tail to not look. A few more hesitant questions drifted down to R'yhuven, until Maer moved aside.

For the second time in as many days G'raha wore the wedding dress. This time, however, he was seduction in lace, laid out across the throne as if he awaited R'yhuven to answer the unspoken summons to free him from it all. Hair and veil spread out behind his head, lace and silk trailed down elegantly drawn up legs with the barest peek of bare feet underneath, and heavy-lidded eyes accented by slightly parted lips - R'yhuven didn't know what Maer had said to G'raha, or what any of this had to do with writing, but there was about to be a serious detour in their day.

"As expected. That is the exact expression I was looking for."

Not even Maer appearing right behind R'yhuven could deter him from his goal. The steel band of an arm that drew him against the other man could, unfortunately. R'yhuven hissed and glared upward only to be ignored again.

"You thought you gifted your heart to the most valiant of heroes. But in reality, he's actually the greatest of dumbasses."

"HEY!!"

Maer rolled his eyes and continued. "You are already full aware of how tightly this one clings to his lies. Here stands a man who could have two severed arms and bade you not to worry, as he will surely be strumming the lute again the next day."

On hearing that R'yhuven wilted. "And because of this perpetual deception you've entreated one of his fragments to expose the man hidden beneath. And he meant to honor your request, sincerely and truly. But you see…"

Claws lightly grazed R'yhuven's cheek. The affectionate gesture startled him into freezing in place, only his tongue able to move in the barest of sweeps over his suddenly dry lips as Maer carried on. "As he is bound by mistruths, so are we. While we are free to thrash about in the miasma of our conflicts internally, revealing our innermost demons is forbidden to us. Except."

Buttons pinged against the crystal floor, set free from R'yhuven's shirt in a single downward swipe of Maer's free hand. Being exposed should have brought R'yhuven to the brink of anger, but his heart raced for a completely different reason.

"Wait, is this necessary?" G'raha voiced what R'yhuven couldn't as he started to sit up. "Perhaps this has gone too far-"

"No, it has not gone far enough. Keep how you are, _please_."

Now the plea sat in the open. The Miqo'te locked eyes across the expanse of the throne. R'yhuven could tell G'raha was looking for a reason to dismiss Maer. He might have given one earlier, yet the amount of planning in events since he arrived led R'yhuven to believe the Au Ra could be trusted after all.

So he waved an ear to show he was fine. To his surprise G'raha blinked slowly in reply and eased off, relaxing to the indifferent expression that had started many a tussle under the sheets.

\--

It was all Maer needed to continue. Rough-padded fingers parted R'yhuven's ruined shirt, the arm holding him in place turning him so G'raha could see everything clearly. His skin felt overly sensitive to Maer's touch, his desire overly enflamed by G'raha's gaze. It turned his legs trembling and useless. At the same time he pressed his chest forward, wanting G'raha to see him exposed.

Then R'yhuven sagged in Maer's grasp as he scratched a light trail down the newly presented canvas, the hand around R'yhuven's waist all that kept him from meeting the floor. Sharp points teased one tightly drawn nipple for a mere second, but the resulting jolt of pleasure made R'yhuven drool slightly.

Maer scooped him up like a doll. R'yhuven knew what was coming - he had been in this very position more times than he could count. Graceful horns and elegant lips descended on him, and he mustered his strength to grasp one of the curved structures. His fingers slid to where R'yhuven knew Maer would feel them keenly just as their lips met.

"Mmhhh…nhh..."

It was an immediate loss for poor R'yhuven. His head went blank at the slip of Maer's tongue between his teeth. One set of fangs overtook the other, Maer completely dominating R'yhuven's mouth. And R'yhuven was happy to let him, as he couldn't put himself together enough to fight back if he wanted.

_I've been kissed by a lot of Au Ra, but it's never felt so good before. This is too much - is it because Raha is watching?_

[ _It is not._ ]

Now that Maer stood over him R'yhuven knew he had a problem. The reply echoed in his mind with the Au Ra's voice and a determined impression.

[ _You are truly the king of dumbasses. I told you last night Yhuven - we live among your thoughts. You share a bond with us stronger than any other because we 'are' you. So we experience your thoughts and feelings, both mental and physical, and for that we can also choose to give, take or share those same things of ours with you._ ]

Everything about R'yhuven's talk with his reflections made more sense. In the immediate, however, what Maer implied sent an indecent throb through his painfully confined arousal. [ _That's right. My desire is pouring into you, feeding and strengthening your own. I'll ensure you remain beholden to the basest of instincts while in my grasp._ ]

To prove his point, Maer pressed against the base of R'yhuven's tail. The ache in R'yhuven's cock spiked to unbearable levels, his hips jerking forward futilely for the smallest bit of stimulation against his pants. _Wh…why…_

The arm holding him tightened. [ _Because I need to keep my senses about me. And you 'need' to fall. This is the only time you are free enough to allow it._ ]

R'yhuven wrenched his eyes open. Dark green lit the way to what he already knew he had to do. He refused to try and fight his body's reactions to both their desire, instead channeling it to break the kiss and reach out for what he desired most.

"Raha…"

A startled gasp came from atop the throne. "Raha…I want…"

Lace rustled against crystal. "He is bringing you such intense pleasure, yet you seek my presence?"

"I do…nhhh…" Maer's feedback multiplied to where everything in R'yhuven's vision swam.

Everything except G'raha. He stood, lifting his skirt in both hands to descend the throne. R'yhuven noticed he seemed unhurried - his fingers played in the sheer fabric, his feet tread daintily across the steps. _Is he…showing off?_

[ _Of course he is. You just told him that you, a man known for his hedonist indulgences, want him over all of them._ ]

G'raha jingled to a stop one step away from the ground. R'yhuven didn't understand why until Maer let him down, easing him onto his knees, and he looked up to G'raha sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the step. "Yhuven. If you need me that much then…you can have me. He can, right?"

"Absolutely." Maer sounded relieved. "Once we reach the bottom it takes a while to return to the top. Until then, he's yours."

\--

Lace pooled at G'raha's waist, leaving his legs available. It was more than enough - thanks to Maer R'yhuven was overflowing with so much lust it bordered on feral, and the mere sight of G'raha's perfect feet threatened to drive him completely wild. He dove into the offering, purring at full volume as he lifted G'raha's unadorned left foot to his face with both hands.

His rough tongue dragged across the soft skin of G'raha's sole in long strokes. Each coaxed the smallest of shivers from G'raha, in turn fanning R'yhuven's flames higher. He drew upwards, teasing the space between G'raha's toes in short laps along their sides, until whimpering pants demanded R'yhuven suck the closest one into his mouth.

"Y…Yhuven…"

A growl escaped around the delicate digit. R'yhuven nursed it like a lifeline, only moving on to the next toe when he was sure its entire surface knew his devotion. G'raha inched closer as he went. Eventually a hand began petting R'yhuven's ears, setting his tail to swaying excitedly.

\--

The smallest of G'raha's toes came free from R'yhuven's mouth with a wet, lewd sound. R'yhuven moved to start on the next foot, but it lifted to his chin under G'raha's power instead. "No, you have done enough for now. Would you like your reward?"

He didn't wait for a reply. R'yhuven's head was wrenched upward forcefully. G'raha's expression held equal parts cold disdain and burning hunger. Considering himself thoroughly rewarded R'yhuven reached down to free himself and bring his tortuous pleasure to an end so they could talk.

Sunlight flashed off gold bracelets as G'raha kicked his hands away. "Rah-"

One thoroughly worshipped foot did the job for him. All it took was the touch of damp skin to the front of R'yhuven's pants to have him doubled over in blinding ecstasy. He ground his cock against the warmth blindly, moaning like an animal in heat while coming into his clothing. But the force of two people's orgasms was too much, even for him, and R'yhuven fainted into blissful darkness.


	6. The Second Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to be strong, yet loving you makes me so wonderfully weak. Except I know no matter how strong I am I'll have to lose you. And it's not fair...For everything you've given, for how you've been dragged through so much hardship by fate, you deserve better than to disappear at the end of it all. The injustice of it, and how I want to rip the very fabric of reality apart to make things right when it comes to pass, threaten to break me apart every moment we're together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the promised time will come - but first, more angst! And another chapter named after a song, just because :)

Something tickled R'yhuven's nose. He couldn't open his eyes so he swatted at it, annoyed.

[ _Now is your chance, before you fully regain your senses._ ]

R'yhuven felt groggy and only partly in his own body. _Easier said than done…_

There was nothing for it but to speak into the darkness and hope G'raha heard him. "Raha…if you're there, I can finally tell you what my true madness is."

R'yhuven took a deep breath. "At the center of my being grows a tree. It holds all my strength, nourished by lies and reaching far into the heavens so I can do the same to support the world. In the shade of this tree lies a seed - the smallest seed, nothing at all compared to what stands before it."

"But if this seed sprouts, watered by your blood, its roots will grow deep and poison the great tree. It will demand more blood, and more, until I find you again or there is no more left to spill on any shard. And the tree will stand, sickly and rotting, waiting for the day someone takes axe in hand to hollow out what little is left."

Memories of Hades' final moments briefly illuminated the darkness. R'yhuven wondered what his old friend would think of him if he tread his path of destruction for less return. "I pray that doesn't come to pass. I need to be strong, yet loving you makes me so wonderfully weak. Except I know no matter how strong I am I'll have to lose you. And it's not fair."

Tears felt inadequate for how R'yhuven felt, but they were all he had. "For everything you've given, for how you've been dragged through so much hardship by fate, you deserve better than to disappear at the end of it all. The injustice of it, and how I want to rip the very fabric of reality apart to make things right when it comes to pass, threaten to break me apart every moment we're together."

\--

Painful silence followed the admission. Light began to filter into R'yhuven's vision, bringing with it a sense of motion. _Perfect. Now Raha thinks I'm a monster and I have to deal with Maer carrying me like a sorry sack of popotoes._

The something resumed its assault. R'yhuven wasn't in the mood to be subtle, giving the offender a sound smack. "Ow."

"Raha?!"

He blinked away the final vestiges of his torpor. Maer was in R'yhuven's field of vision, but the arms carefully bearing him up to the throne distinctly belonged to a smiling, lace-framed G'raha. The edges of his veil blew in the wind to tickle R'yhuven's face. "I thought-"

"Foolish."

They came to rest by one of the throne's arms. G'raha propped R'yhuven against the back corner, then curled into his side using his shoulder as a pillow. Maer brought up the rear with the dress' train in hand. "You are a foolish hero. How could you think your admission would make me distant when I admitted wanting to forsake all the remaining shards and ruin your mind to steal you away?"

"But…"

A single finger covered R'yhuven's lips. "No buts."

Maer wandered to the throne's far side as G'raha continued. "You are already aware of how I perceive myself. I am an Allagan device, a being barely qualifying as alive. Since merging with the Tower I have become more like it than a human, and oft have I contemplated if the real G'raha Tia died the moment he crossed the Rift and left behind the impression of memories in crystal you see before you."

G'raha examined his crystalline arm warmly. "I resented it all for so long. Then I finally, _finally_ found you. And I realized that while I may be a thing, I am _your_ thing. Had circumstances been any different, had I been any different, you still would have died. This thing saved your life, and is now blessed with a love so strong it can destroy worlds. I do not wish for those events to pass, but to be so cared for by you…do you know how immensely jubilant that makes me? How many people can say that?"

"Does this mean I've given you everything you wanted now?" R'yhuven tilted his head curiously. "My heart, my soul, and my madness?"

"You are asking the worst questions today Yhuven."

G'raha weaved his fingers tightly around R'yhuven's. "If this twisted, winding road we are on leads us there, I will be as satisfied with you as I will be with dying, which is to say not at all. But I can be content in what I have and wish for more as well."

"Oh…I see…"

Even if he could, R'yhuven wouldn't have stopped his purring. "I wish you could purr with me."

"I could." A pout wrinkled G'raha's tempting lips. "I simply do not. It sounds disturbing."

"Come on…please?" R'yhuven looked down at himself. "That guy tore up my shirrrt and my pants arrre a mess. It can't be so bad - it's frrrom my beloved Raha afterrr all."

G'raha pinched him in shy embarrassment. "If you ask so sweetly I simply must oblige."

Then G'raha inhaled deeply. His body vibrated silently at first, until a sound akin to grinding glass screeched over R'yhuven's sensitive ears. It definitely wasn't pleasant, but R'yhuven knew a thing or two about tuning instruments.

He focused on his purr, adjusting it to work alongside G'raha's. Gradually, he dampened the worst of the vibration, leaving behind a light, calming chime. "What…Yhuven?"

"Told you!"

A crimson tail flipped between them, and a blue one followed suit. G'raha nudged his nose into the crook of R'yhuven's neck affectionately as silent thanks. In turn R'yhuven freed one hand to pet his head, basking in the spoils of their combined resonance.

\--

"So I hate to interrupt this touching moment."

Two sets of eyes swung up to Maer. "Ah right, sorry. Thank you Maer! You can go now." R'yhuven waved at him in farewell - he had a G'raha to undress.

"Not quite. My role here is only half complete."

"Eh? What else is there?"

The Au Ra cleared his throat. "'Khagan of the Steppe'."

G'raha froze. R'yhuven didn't get why. They both stopped purring. "What about me?"

"Umm…did you not tell me you read _The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light_ Yhuven?!"

Now G'raha had R'yhuven confused and apologetic. "So I lied a little! One of my reflections read it!"

Maer tapped a foot in judgment. "Actually, we ALL read it. And one very long, _very explicit_ chapter's pages were much more worn than the rest."

"Oh no...Em wrote about it all. All the time we spent…"

R'yhuven couldn't finish. He had probably bedded the entire eligible male population of the Azim Steppe twice over, and not one at a time. "Are you…into that Raha?"

"…"

"You are both hopeless."

There was affection in Maer's vexed sigh. "We know Raha tends to let his facade slip around you Yhuven. When we saw the book it was obvious - he wanted to see you the same way Muirenval saw you all those times. But no one except you is worthy of touching him."

"So you came to help fulfill Raha's fantasy because technically you ARE me!" R'yhuven finished excitedly. "That means…"

A grin full of mischief spread across his face. "Now that we've fully exposed ourselves we can go all out. What do you say?"

His determination caught on with G'raha. "You are correct - we can. I have no reason to keep my dreams hidden. I did read the chapter often in the privacy of the Umbilicus, and I would like to experience…those things…alongside you."

Maer towered above the pair invitingly. He rolled one solid shoulder and sat beside them, draping his tail over both their sides with ease. R'yhuven was the first to run his hands along the scaled thickness, marveling as he always did at the weight Au Ra carried behind them, and lifted G'raha's hand to do the same. "Then let's - I have so much to show you."


	7. The First Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I lied. This chapter was supposed to be Au Ra crimes - instead it wound up super bratty bottom Exarch crimes with some Au Ra teasing. Fortunately, I'm out of extra material so FINALLY, FOR REAL, NEXT CHAPTER, the promised things are going to happen.
> 
> For naming it _One FInal Chapter_ this is certainly going on longer than I ever anticipated, as usual :)

R'yhuven wasn't about to do much of anything with his unserviceable clothing. Leaving G'raha petting Maer, he slipped away to stand at the edge of the throne. Tossing the buttonless, torn shirt proved simple enough, but he tried not to grumble as he shimmied free from his pants and undergarments and threw them over the side as well. 

"It appears no matter the cause of his dishevelment, that one will always be fussy about his appearance."

Maer's light teasing invoked a chuckle from its target. "If I _must_ be clothed I prefer them pristine, thank you."

Saying that aloud reminded R'yhuven of something important. He turned, his gaze fixing on G'raha's attire. "Speaking of which, I love you dearly Raha, but if even the smallest tear gets in your dress I'm going to cry."

"Ah…I see…"

R'yhuven spoke purely out of concern for the clothes. G'raha's upturned lips said he didn't believe it. "I am afraid this outfit requires another to remove correctly, does it not?"

The tail under his hands shifted. "I could-"

"NO." Thoughts of Maer's clawed fingers snagging on lace threatened to make R'yhuven ill. Still, G'raha was teasing - everyone present knew he was fully capable of returning the dress to not only its containers, but also R'yhuven's bags, in a single thought. It could only mean one thing if he wasn't.

_But I'll feel terrible if I do something only for Raha._

[ _Why?_ ] Came an unexpected and amused response. [ _My sole purpose in the here and now is to enable this moment of intimacy for both of you. And while I ask you treat me as an accessory to that end, need I also remind you 'again' that I can feel everything you can if I so choose? Take care of your mate Yhuven._ ]

The same sincere smile from the bedroom graced the Au Ra's lips. R'yhuven hadn't paid attention back then, but now he saw its meaning clearly: fulfilling R'yhuven's goals brought Maer happiness. It took R'yhuven aback briefly in a heartfelt way, while bringing to mind a statement Maer made in the past. He filed a thought away for later.

"I'll take care of you." Returning to the two other men, R'yhuven knelt on one knee in front of G'raha. "But can we do it somewhere more comfortable? We both have our backs to consider after all. Ah, but, not the bedroom - it isn't big enough for what we need."

His pose and question brought a dark blush to G'raha's cheeks. He nodded shyly, then went blank-gazed as he queried the Tower. "Verifying location criteria."

That didn't sound right to R'yhuven. He was used to hearing G'raha was searching for something, not verifying. It sounded suspiciously like he already had a destination in mind.

\--

Moments later the scenery shifted with a teleport. R'yhuven's knee was immediately thankful for no longer being pressed into an unyielding surface. Quite the opposite - he sank into a very familiar softness.

"Oh! It's my pillow! Wait, there's so many pillows!"

The chamber they moved to had a similar view to the balcony. It was enclosed on every side except the front, and covered from wall to wall with piles of the same type of pillow G'raha used on the floor for R'yhuven. Only a refreshment area of pitchers interrupted the colorful sea of fabric.

There was no mistaking the pillow beneath R'yhuven as his in particular, however. Familiar scents drifted to his nose - hints of extravagant dinners, the unique smell of his and G'raha's shared home, his perfume, and a touch of aether. Merely being in the pillow's presence triggered a host of recent fond memories, and he took to kneading it while recalling them.

A bracelet-bearing foot came into view. Warm crystal pet his ears and head. "This pleases you then?"

R'yhuven nudged against the hand and purred. To his side Maer settled across several pillows on his stomach. "I am _verrry_ pleased. Is this wherrre my pillow is frrrom?"

G'raha scratched R'yhuven's ear in exactly the right spot as he spoke. "You are correct. There are several such rooms throughout the Crystal Tower. The Allagans valued their pleasures, indeed. But I prefer this room above the others for the view, and chose my gift for you as such."

Using R'yhuven's melting under his touch as a distraction, G'raha directed his head to look over Lakeland. Amidst the Crystarium's many rooftops their home's caught R'yhuven's eye. "Raha…"

"My dress."

"Of course."

The pillow was abandoned temporarily. R'yhuven rolled to his feet in front of G'raha. Garnet eyes, bright yet tender, peered over the horizon still. They didn't focus on R'yhuven, and they didn't need to.

He slipped behind G'raha to undo the headpiece. Hands smoothed over matching garnet and white hair and fur as the veil returned to its box, as did the elaborate earring accompanying it. R'yhuven couldn't help playing with G'raha's loose hair, combing it down his neck and shoulders with his fingers. He avoided catching the borders of crystal on flesh for now - the quiet hitches of G'raha's breath were more than enough, and R'yhuven had a plan for himself and Maer.

But R'yhuven did need to occupy his mouth. Lips replaced fingers within the garnet sea, butterfly kisses fluttering along its glassy surface. The shift coaxed G'raha into breaking his vigil. Soft strands teased R'yhuven's nose with the backwards tilt of G'raha's head into his affections, earning G'raha the smallest of nips as R'yhuven pressed his palms to his arms and slid his hands down to pull the silk free.

"I'm sorry, Raha."

A curious sound prompted R'yhuven to go on while he returned the draped cloth. "Because of my lies, I've hardly complemented you or said I love you as much as you deserve. So I wanted to remind you again that you're beautiful."

"Of course I am."

G'raha's deadpan delivery surprised the two other men so much Maer snorted. Seemingly pleased with himself, he reached back with his crystalline arm to stroke the side of R'yhuven's face. "You demand your possessions be aesthetically pleasing. As one who exists purely for your benefit, who was sculpted by your hands reaching out to me from the past, how could I be anything but?"

Only the slip of a finger between R'yhuven's lips kept him from marking the back of G'raha's neck. He focused on indulging the distraction with his mouth, moving his hands to unclasp the top of the dress. The lace fell free, ready for R'yhuven to pull it off and continue downward.

He did not. Instead he stepped back and let his treat go. Then he returned to G'raha's front, catching a glimpse of half-closed eyes as he knelt before his lover for the second time. Now R'yhuven worked the top into its box, but rather than move to the skirt he hovered over G'raha's stomach.

Tense muscles jumped beneath more feathered kisses. There had been anticipation for something, but R'yhuven was sure what he was doing wasn't it. He lost himself in the soft expanse, placing his hands on G'raha's hips to pull him closer and savor the taste of his skin.

"Yhuven…?" The shaky inquiry brought R'yhuven back to reality. When he started to let go G'raha placed his hands over R'yhuven's. "No, don't stop. This isn't bad, just…different."

G'raha's nose screwed up cutely. "Intimate. Somehow this feels so intimate despite…ah…"

Gently, uncertainly, he shifted his hips to one side. R'yhuven rewarded him with a kiss, so he eased in the other direction. Their fingers entwined tightly. Without issuing a single command G'raha had R'yhuven under his control - they swayed harmoniously, G'raha gaining more confidence the longer he led their sensual dance. The rhythm lulled R'yhuven back into his trance, tracing out trails for him to follow with eager lips.

\--

The forgotten skirt abruptly vanished courtesy of its wearer. It didn't upset R'yhuven in the slightest. He had been waiting for this moment, knowing full well G'raha would do so as a sign he was ready to continue.

_It's my turn then. Maer?_

R'yhuven felt rather than saw the Au Ra stir from his pillows beside G'raha. Their bond was becoming more natural, as was what he could do with it. _I see you're discarding your feelings, so I can only assume Em wrote about that too. Although, that also means watching us did something for you._

[ _Do you need me for an actual task?_ ]

Dodging the subject proved R'yhuven's point. _I do. I need you to kiss him._

That caught Maer's attention. [ _Are you sure you are ready to start down this path?_ ]

 _No._ The reply came as G'raha grew more demanding. He guided their hands lower, past the lace panties towards the garter still hugging his leg. _But that means I should._

Maer didn't ask again. Pulling himself up to sit cross-legged drew G'raha's attention his way. One clawed hand invited G'raha the short distance over to him, a kindness R'yhuven hadn't thought to ask for that he greatly appreciated. R'yhuven reluctantly parted their hands in silent permission to accept.

G'raha joined Maer nervously. "Since you asked so nicely. You granted me the privilege of watching Yhuven surrender to you, so now I suppose I should give him the same."

"You should. Few ever have the chance to examine the truth of their mates through such a lens." Brick-red hair fell over curved horns as Maer pat his lap. "Here. I did say I would serve you as you deserved."

Realizing exactly what he had asked for made R'yhuven's mouth go dry. Assuming the delay in moving to the room wasn't for show, he stood with more confidence than he felt to examine the pitchers. As expected some held water, but the others contained various juices. _He knows I don't like alcohol at times like these…thanks Em, for so much._

An elegant glass, cool with water against R'yhuven's hands, took care of his physical thirst. The mental only increased in intensity as he watched G'raha's small frame fit against Maer's. The larger man handled G'raha as if he were dear to him, holding the back of G'raha's head and ensuring his horns didn't get in the way when leaning in.

The pair shared a laugh at Maer bumping foreheads with G'raha by curling his tail around him - what Au Ra tails lacked in flexibility compared to Miqo'te tails they made up for in weight and resilience. Subtle flicks of the heavy mass betrayed Maer's first outward signs of his mood. A sigh of pleasure replaced G'raha's mirth as the softer scales lining the inside of Maer's tail rubbed against his back. Jealousy pangs began to hit R'yhuven, and he clung tighter to his glass for it.

\--

Sips of cold water helped steady R'yhuven's nerves. Had he any doubts about his feelings for G'raha, the amount of effort he had to put in to keep his tail from lashing and his ears upright at the sight of him kissing someone else put them to rest. He tried in vain to convince himself Maer _wasn't_ someone else, that it was his hand woven into the white-tipped sea of crimson hair and his lips touching the flushed, peach-painted lips.

It didn't work. R'yhuven's ears rang with the soft, distinct sound G'raha always made when R'yhuven kissed him. That was _his_ sound, his treasure, his honey-soaked prelude to the sweeter banquet to come. And he didn't want to hear it when he wasn't the one causing it, nor did he want to watch G'raha grasping at another person's neck as he gave into their touch.

_I knew this was a terrible idea. But wait, why aren't my instincts reacting? Any other time I'd have to hold back if someone so much as looked in Raha's direction for too long._

Since the day of the collar and leash, R'yhuven's typically suppressed feline instincts came alive when the two Miqo'te were together. It was a new feeling for him - he hadn't known he could get any cattier than he already was - but of all the effects they brought the worst by far was how painfully possessive they made him. Maer's use of 'mate' didn't feel far off when R'yhuven's fangs itched to latch onto throats if he caught the lightest trace of a scent that wasn't his or saw someone standing too near G'raha.

Now, however, R'yhuven was surprised to discover not only was his inner feline quiet, but it was blissfully content, curled up and purring away in observation. At first he wanted to dismiss it due to Maer being his fragment. Then he paid attention to the scene unfolding before him in its entirety and nearly dropped his glass.

G'raha held the advantage. During R'yhuven's distraction G'raha had taken hold of Maer's horn the same way R'yhuven had, while also petting his well-defined chest. He swept delicate patterns over the various patches of scales within his reach. Maer's tail twitched within the confines of the crimson-furred restraint now coiled around it, sending rippling waves down its length, and G'raha subtly moved along with them in the same manner he had conducted R'yhuven. The formerly assertive Au Ra was completely at G'raha's mercy.

_'This' is how he truly is. Goddess, Raha's intense in every way. What would have happened had I bedded him our last night together at the Find?_

R'yhuven's newly-poured water provided no answers. He sat the pitcher down so it rang out against the counter. Surely enough, an ear and eye turned in R'yhuven's direction. He put on a show of taking a suggestive pull from the clear liquid, his lips leaving a mark on the glass' rim, and started to return to G'raha's side.

_I never noticed because I was too busy protecting myself then. Raha's always been a wellspring of raw potential. He consumed his scholarly pursuits with zeal, and when we met he discovered his potential extended to physical pursuits as well. He wanted me to help shape them for him only to be denied…until Em's writing came along two hundred years later and gave him the instructions to do it himself._

"And now, you've become my beautiful, exquisite creation. All the passion you've held deep inside for so long is mine for the taking, and I _will_ take it like you've waited for for so long."

"Mmhhh…"

There was no mistaking the way G'raha moaned into the kiss. He immediately disengaged from Maer, leaning back to rest on his legs and gaze up at R'yhuven with beckoning eyes. "I'll hold you to that Yhuven. Why are you suddenly so serious, I wonder?"

Eyes narrowed and mouth quirked upwards in pure, alluring mischief, G'raha brushed a crystal finger over his kiss-swollen lips. "Perhaps…a particular sound caught your ear?"

Clear droplets of precum slid down R'yhuven's aching cock. A shudder jolted his body with such force he groaned involuntarily. G'raha's head was at exactly the right height to punish him for manipulating both his partners, thoughts of silencing his wicked tongue by having it wrapped around his shaft nearly consuming R'yhuven in blind lust.

Using Maer's approach he pushed it aside. Carefully, R'yhuven lowered himself to the pillowed floor. He reached out with his empty hand, tracing over G'raha's forehead, down his nose, across his lips, and finally down to his neck.

One by one, fingers closed firmly around G'raha's throat. The two Miqo'te glared at each other, unblinking. Rather than closing his grip, however, R'yhuven's thumb rested against the underside of G'raha's chin. He stroked downward repeatedly until G'raha's mouth instinctively parted against his will.

The marked glass of water filled the newly created space. R'yhuven made sure G'raha's lips fit along the imprint as he carefully tipped the glass' remaining contents down his throat. His thumb kept the same motion, coaxing G'raha into swallowing although it wasn't necessary - the trembling Miqo'te drank like he was parched.

\--

Neither man let up until R'yhuven felt the last drop of water pass beneath his vigilant fingers. A new mark covered the old on the glass when R'yhuven returned it to the counter with a wave of his hand. Maer raised an impressed eyebrow as he tried to catch his breath. G'raha looked more disappointed the moment had ended. "There is truly no way to punish you, is there Raha?"

R'yhuven's newly freed hand joined his other at G'raha's neck to pet the exposed skin between the crystal. "No, in fact, there is not."

A tail snuck its way into R'yhuven's lap. The act appeared innocent until the tip started absently teasing him. "I have already told you you cannot hurt me. That even death at your hands would be a welcome mercy. I bask in every second of your attention, no matter how it comes my way - each one is my most glorious of treasures."

"I am _so very glad_ you feel that way Raha."

All traces of G'raha's attitude melted into pained ecstasy. Having issued a quick request to Maer, R'yhuven turned the other Miqo'te back around to face him. Once situated he let his thumbs trail further down along the edge of the crystal deliberately avoided until then. G'raha's uncontrollable sensitivity at the places his two kinds of flesh met was far from being a secret by now, but R'yhuven had yet to fully exploit it due to how fiercely G'raha reacted to his touch.

An extra set of hands gave him what he needed. Clawed anchors trapped G'raha in place so he couldn't writhe away. To add insult to injury Maer tightened his tail around G'raha as well, surrounding him in a steel band of silken scales. R'yhuven maneuvered behind him and attempted to ignore the also pleasant rubbing of harder scales against his stomach.

\--

The restraints almost weren't enough. G'raha flailed violently as R'yhuven mapped out the borders of his body, alternating between butting his head forward into Maer's shoulder and flinging himself backward over R'yhuven's. Screams of rapture echoed off the crystal walls. They urged R'yhuven on, guiding him across G'raha's collarbone and the upper swath of his chest. Nothing was going untouched - there was no telling when R'yhuven could grant him such freedom again.

Through the twisting and arcing G'raha managed to sneak a hand between himself and Maer. It filled R'yhuven with pride to see him so needy, but he wasn't going to let G'raha control the one act that could be used against him. "No you don't!"

R'yhuven reached around to pull it away, springing the trap. G'raha's crystalline hand clasped around his so they both held on. Hot, throbbing steel filled R'yhuven's palm, having crested above its lace confines. On instinct his grip tightened possessively over the effects of his efforts, and sensing his victory G'raha roughly jerked their hands upward. "How long will you deny us both?"

The breathless question rasped lasciviously through R'yhuven's ears. Attempting to refute how he had been grinding his own cock over Maer's tail and into G'raha's back brought nothing but a moan of betrayal. "You forget my attunement to you forces my body to reflect your mood. Your desire resounds throughout my being - surely you must have realized this…?"

[ _Is there 'ever' a way to gain the upper hand over him??_ ]

"No…"

R'yhuven whined out loud. It broke Maer's composure at last, his tail thumping solidly against the pillows as he used it to draw G'raha to him. In turn R'yhuven fell forward into the gap, leaving G'raha to anchor the other two men. "Perhaps an explanation is needed then."

The madness in G'raha's voice sent shivers through R'yhuven and Maer both. He made no attempt to leave Maer's grasp, instead stretching his free arm towards the crystal ceiling, letting his bracelets ring out against each other, and resuming the entrancing undulation of his hips. "It begins the moment you first lay eyes on me, from waking in the morning to passing through the portal to the First. Such an unrelenting, incessant hunger you keep bottled up. But it expresses itself through me - through the loosening of muscle and a rush of blood to the increasingly slick flesh within…or more recently, without. And then I wait, wondering what I must do to ease the unbearable ache, how I convince you to fill this empty vessel."

The mental imagery G'raha's description brought on was too much for R'yhuven to bear. Throwing away any notion of wresting control back he gave in. His fangs sank into G'raha's neck, filling his mouth with the sweet taste of skin tinged with aether and his ears with G'raha's keening cries. "Yes, just like that Yhuven! Sate your hunger! Consume me without thought or worry, for I have prepared you a feast worthy of your appetites, and I always will."

Dinner was never going to be the same again.

"I don't need a deck to divine your fates." Chuckling smugly, Maer grabbed G'raha's tongue in one hand and waist in the other, subduing both his methods of attack. "But it can be said it takes one truly famished man to identify another. You will gain nothing but indigestion by gorging yourselves, however. Finish your first courses before moving on to the second children."

The scaled barrier between the Miqo'te lifted, and R'yhuven hurriedly took its place. G'raha's hold on him remained solid despite his compromised position. If anything he was taking it in stride - panting around his trapped tongue dripped a steady stream of saliva onto their conjoined hands, while he leveraged Maer's steadying him to raise his hips.

There was no time to be kind to the lace covering R'yhuven's goal. He hastily pulled it aside just enough to expose G'raha, letting the crimson-furred tail caught in the material wind about his arm. R'yhuven couldn't help recalling G'raha's description as his body yielded to R'yhuven's, the velvet heat perfectly enveloping him as promised. He abandoned his hold on the thoroughly marked column beneath his fangs in favor of taking up G'raha's ear instead. Maer switched to keeping G'raha's arm above his head, ensuring his non-interference.

They wouldn't last long. R'yhuven needed - not wanted, but needed. With Haurchefant and Muirenval he came so very close to needing. But only with G'raha did R'yhuven find himself fulfilled when they were together and lacking when they were apart. He could see the truth behind Maer's observation of G'raha as well in the way the Miqo'te moulded together, moved together, raised their voices together in perfect carnal harmony. For all that the table G'raha laid out was the only one capable of satisfying R'yhuven, the dishes lining it were meticulously tailored for him, and him alone.

\--

G'raha forced R'yhuven's hand down into the lace demandingly. Of course R'yhuven complied, sinking his fingers into the stretched, sensitive skin much too roughly. Around his still captured tongue G'raha choked, around R'yhuven he tightened unbearably, and it finally brought R'yhuven to the release they both needed.

He made sure his throaty moans of relief went directly into G'raha's ear. Maer abruptly dropped his hands to let G'raha react freely. The smaller Miqo'te chose to reach back and hold onto where he was spread apart as he came in turn as designed. R'yhuven returned the gesture by drawing their hands up and capturing every drop of G'raha's cum in his palm. They remained in place, each taking in every trembling pulse of the other's cock beneath their hands, until their orgasms subsided.

"All finished?

Wiping a thumb over his lips in an ominous manner, G'raha nodded in response to Maer. R'yhuven did not, instead opting to lap at his coated palm contentedly. The aether-filled sweetness coated his tongue and drew out the remaining vestiges of bliss chasing down to his curled tail. G'raha shifted around him with each audible pass and swallow, and barely let R'yhuven pull away when he finished. "This course, yes."

R'yhuven pulled G'raha to his side, tidying his miraculously intact lingerie while taking in Maer. Thanks to the benefits of their bond the Au Ra remained unaffected by events in the one place that mattered.

"That you haven't the slightest of reactions at all…" G'raha sighed and shrugged. "I am impressed at your dedication to Yhuven's preferences, yet also feeling slightly snubbed Sir Maer."

Maer stretched nonchalantly, throwing a clear challenge both Miqo'te's way. Sinking into the pillows on his elbows he leaned back and draped his tail over his legs. "I am but your humble servant faithfully setting the table."

Brown and garnet gazes drank in Maer's elegantly laid out form. "Then we should take our places. Shall we Raha?"

He grinned eagerly. "Yes, I think we shall."


	8. Morning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here we are - the beginning of my crime spree. There's no April Fools' Day joke though, just the usual abundance of detail I can't seem to stay away from extending this into two parts. Worry not, however! There is plenty of Au Ra to go around this time, however, maybe even twice...

It was R'yhuven's job to take the lead since they were reenacting his adventures for G'raha. Again, he took the time to appreciate the night-dipped Au Ra and his painted on clothing.

R'yhuven tugged at the sad excuse for a shirt Maer wore. "I think we'll have to peel you out of this."

G'raha perked up eagerly, presumably to evacuate Maer's clothing in the same manner he always did R'yhuven's. Before either Miqo'te could act, however, Maer casually raised a clawed finger and took to slicing through the distressed material. Soundlessly, R'yhuven and G'raha agreed to watch the shirt pull free in shreds. Their heads tracked every sweeping motion of the sharpened digit as it gradually revealed polished scale and rippling muscle.

Maer flung the ruins of his garment into the distance and made to continue lower. There was no urgency in the drag of claws down the expanse of his chest. He put on a grand show - the gentle scrape of sharp points over hard ridges, the pulling of firm skin alongside, the whispers of air drawn through slightly flared nostrils. Both Miqo'te futilely touched dry tongues to even drier lips on more than one occasion.

\--

At the second border of stretched material R'yhuven's heart began to race. He needed an anchor, something to keep him from tearing through Maer's pants with his teeth and diving in. Fearing the results if he did any more R'yhuven threaded his and G'raha's hands together. Yet even that proved deadly as his desire manifested through G'raha fidgeting against R'yhuven's grip.

He was _not_ helping.

"I know I am to be an observer, but…"

The first tear started. G'raha paused to watch. "I believe I should assist you."

He leaned into R'yhuven's side. Thoughts of the three of them intimately entwined sent fire through R'yhuven's veins and set G'raha to trembling. "And that is why. This new facet of your voraciousness what courses through me is exhilarating - I would not see it only half fulfilled. Besides…where Muirenval would only observe I would rather participate."

"Restraint be damned."

G'raha yelped at R'yhuven forcing him to his hands and knees. The larger Miqo'te rolled atop him, pinning him to the cushioned floor with his weight. Teeth claimed one of his ears while R'yhuven made no attempt to stop his hips from rocking over the patterned lace at his waist. As if on cue, the final cloth barrier protecting Maer split in twain. R'yhuven throbbed decadently as Maer's tail moved aside so he could arch his back away from the floor, hooking his thumbs into the useless material and working it off.

Nestled between powerful thighs rested an unassuming sheath of skin. Most would have dismissed the sight as a disappointment to them no matter the state, but R'yhuven knew well exactly what lie hidden, waiting to be coaxed to its full glory.

_Thank you for this Maer, but do you have another profession outside of healing? Not that I'm complaining at all, but you're so…fit._

R'yhuven's suddenly lacking vocabulary got a mental laugh out of Maer. [ _I tended a farm all my life Yhuven._ ]

That also didn't help.

He semi-reluctantly set G'raha free to claim his reward, bringing the other Miqo'te with him. Positioning them at either side of Maer's waist, R'yhuven slowly leaned in. He didn't wait to see if G'raha followed suit - his mouth watered, demanding to be filled.

And R'yhuven happily obliged. A long, deep moan issued from the center of his being as the warm folds passed between his lips and over his tongue. At first there seemed to be no reaction, but slowly, gradually, they grew firmer. Each facet of the Warrior of Light fed into the other, the edges of their beings losing their boundaries the further the swelling sheath forced R'yhuven's mouth open. Clawed hands tangled in R'yhuven's hair, a breathy, demanding gasp heralding the slick head of Maer's cock emerging from the burgeoning flesh to slip down the back of his throat.

"Oh." Fragile as glass, G'raha's voice murmured from somewhere close by. "I have read textbooks and Muirenval's writing, but _oh_. Such a sight…"

His comments barely registered to them. They were too immersed in the pulse of blood flowing into their still expanding length, the scrape of tiny, satin scales at intervals within their mouth, their heavy fullness resting against the cushions, their-

"Yhuven, are you breathing??"

In fact, he was not. No space remained for R'yhuven to draw air, but in sharing the sensations from Maer's body he hadn't noticed. With some effort he managed to put a small barrier between the two of them mentally while backing off so he could resume breathing without choking. R'yhuven felt he had pulled off a smooth recovery until the edges of the Exarch's mouth turned up in his trademark knowing grin. "How intriguing."

Azure fingers tenderly stroked along a section of pliant scales adorning Maer's sizable endowment. The barrier shattered as quickly as it appeared. Flames swirled in R'yhuven's belly as he felt the heated touch for himself. At his full, quivering glory Maer measured a fulm long and as wide around as R'yhuven's fist, and G'raha's petite hands struck such a strong contrast alongside it the mere sight had R'yhuven and Maer unconsciously uttering guttural groans.

It became nearly unbearable, then, at the touch of G'raha's tongue. Rough dampness laved Maer's cock in long, sweeping flashes of pale pink against dark blue. Copious amounts of precum gushed forth from both men in reply, particularly when he teased back and forth over sensitive patches of scales. With how long Maer had denied himself G'raha could bring him to release with little effort.

R'yhuven wouldn't allow it. One hand firmly grasped the base of Maer's cock as best it could. The other hefted the opposite end so R'yhuven and G'raha both had easy access. 

Then G'raha pulled away unexpectedly. It interrupted R'yhuven's train of thought until beckoning eyes guided him, and subsequently Maer, to focus on him. "Let me."

Regal as ever he situated himself on Maer's tail. Even slightly bowed away from the floor it easily held G'raha's weight, though R'yhuven's tail flicked out behind him at the shared feeling of pleasurable pressure against it. He and Maer watched curiously, then incredulously, as G'raha crossed his garter-wrapped leg over the other and extended elegantly spread toes to the flared tip in R'yhuven's hands. Thick, clear liquid immediately issued forth to stain them, flowing into the spaces between. An almost imperceptible moan escaped G'raha's throat.

G'raha worked the garter free and nudged it in R'yhuven's direction. Love and lust swirled together in a searing concoction that spread through R'yhuven's chest. He released his restraining grip on Maer for the offer, dragging the cloth down G'raha's outstretched leg to pass it over where he and Maer were connected. As the garter brushed G'raha's toes he dug them into their perch, forcing more precum and twin shivering gasps from those who could feel it. Once it cleared he pointed his foot in R'yhuven's direction, and like the starving man he was R'yhuven took it in his mouth to suck clean every drop.

With the last dip of his tongue R'yhuven slipped the garter around Maer, twisted to the proper amount of tension, and held it in place. The Au Ra dropped back onto the cushions - R'yhuven allowed himself to share in one open-mouthed, fang-bared pant before blocking their connection so Maer couldn't anticipate when he would let go.

The panting grew ragged, the burning length at R'yhuven's mercy jumping with Maer's every heartbeat. R'yhuven let G'raha's foot fall free from his mouth to engage in other pursuits. "Come back over here, you perfect demon."

Scale tugged at lace as G'raha slid from his throne onto all fours. He sauntered to Maer's side, tail and firm, rounded bottom swaying. Without hesitation G'raha resumed licking along Maer's length enthusiastically. Deep inside R'yhuven's inner feline growled in the need to touch and praise his lover.

"You are so wonderful." R'yhuven whispered in accompaniment to his petting of G'raha's left ear. "But are you like this because it pleases you, or it pleases me?"

G'raha finished a long drag of his tongue topped off by lapping up freshly welled droplets before answering. Fabric gripped hard between sharpened nails rustled against the floor. "Leashes and collars…robes and sandals…I leave it to you to derive their motivation my dear hero."

The swirling within R'yhuven reached a fever pitch. He leaned in to join G'raha. Groans of agonized pleasure heralded the Miqo'tes' unspoken competition as they fought to see who could best bring Maer to his breaking point. Of course, being incited by G'raha's challenge meant R'yhuven wouldn't stick to just Maer, and he incurred several 'unfortunate' slips that led to him and G'raha colliding as they lapped up the shaft and its sweet spring.

"Let…go…"

Maer's back arched into his torturers' assault, his clawed feet scratching over the crystal floor where he worked his way through the sea of cushions. Not one to follow directions R'yhuven instead tightened his hold on the garter. The heavy tail alongside them flicked repeatedly and erratically in the universal sign of annoyance. This was R'yhuven's cue to move in and kiss G'raha while he worked part of the tip of Maer's cock into his mouth. G'raha immediately focused all his attention on the kiss, but R'yhuven guided him to alternate so he could have both. Ever the quick learner he immediately caught on, and for their efforts the Miqo'te earned scaled hands to their heads urging them on.

\--

R'yhuven let the three of them bask in the moment for a while - his expert technique, G'raha's bottomless enthusiasm, and Maer's ebbing tolerance creating a scene of wonderfully erotic chaos. Throughout it all he managed to not let the walls between himself and Maer slip through a miracle of willpower fueled by knowing the result of holding out would be better than the instant gratification.

And so he waited for the perfect moment. He was certain Maer regret offering to be used by now, but it was G'raha he was focused on. A trail of saliva marked their lips parting, and R'yhuven could see the anticipation in G'raha's half-lidded eyes for him to release Maer.

Which is why R'yhuven held until G'raha thought he wasn't yet ready. Eager, trusting crimson widened to return his task, unable to help the researcher in him examining the unique sight while cleaning it with his tongue. Two heartbeats passed, then without the slightest hint of warning R'yhuven abruptly released his grip on the garter.

"Khh…AHHH!"

A nearly bestial roar bellowed from Maer. It interrupted G'raha, who went wide-eyed just in time for the first stream of cum, thicker even than his own, to stain his bewildered face. Truly caught off guard he froze. R'yhuven sported a devilish grin as he used both hands to pump the pulsing flesh, firmly gliding over the stretched sheath and up the generous, scaled shaft extending above it. Lost in the throes of release Maer had no choice but to obey him, his voice continuing to echo off the walls while his hips wrenched upward out of his control.

R'yhuven made sure his canvas was fully covered. Not a drop missed its mark. His inner feline had choice sounds of its own watching pearl-white arc repeatedly over G'raha's skin, each melting the headstrong Miqo'te into acceptance, followed by submission. Pleased, R'yhuven allowed the small gift of pressing the tip to G'raha's mouth. He worked a generous amount of cum down the crystal-adorned throat to be swallowed in ravenous concert.

Only when several attempts to yield more from Maer produced nothing was the Au Ra allowed to catch his breath. He went down with a whimper, his chest heaving. Meanwhile G'raha swiped a finger over his lips and chuckled. "I knew you would, yet I was still taken by surprise…huh?"

The simple act stirred a curious new feeling within R'yhuven. The scene that had just played out was typical of him when with multiple partners - he preferred guiding another over being so bold himself, and it let him appease his fixations afterward. But as he watched G'raha his hands moved on their own to grab him. Bright eyes blinked curiously as R'yhuven slipped the finger between his lips to clean it, then winced at the nip that came after. "Yhuv-"

He flew over Maer's legs into R'yhuven's arms. His prone position proved perfect for R'yhuven, whose mounting loss of higher reasoning led him to tongue the sweet cream from G'raha's chin right before sinking in his fangs ever so slightly. "W-wait, this isn't-"

R'yhuven growled fiercely in warning and dragged G'raha even closer. He wasn't going by his usual script due to his instincts taking over. They turned the normally playful act of cleaning his partner serious, possessive bites chasing behind rough passes of his tongue. Despite his protests G'raha willingly moved closer, slowly crawling the rest of the way over Maer into R'yhuven's lap.

The moratorium on sharing with Maer ended at the press of warm lace to R'yhuven's straining hardness. Uncontrolled, feral lust poured from him in crashing waves that drew Maer into his slowly descending spiral. He was allowed a flash of sanity to recall G'raha's reactions to his feelings, but it only served to pull them down faster. R'yhuven's hands dove into the lace panties, questing fingers settling against the tightly sealed ring barring any entry.

"How long have I waited…?" G'raha gasped. He leaned in for the last of his face cleaning, and as R'yhuven slowly revealed the flushed skin underneath G'raha clung to his neck and held his gaze. "Let us both feel what you do to me, Yhuven."

Traces of R'yhuven's madness reflected in the garnet pools as G'raha shivered. His cock swelled against R'yhuven's stomach. Rocking his hips in an erratic contrast to earlier, he parted his legs slightly. R'yhuven kneaded the twitching muscle at his fingers, drawing a fluttering moan out of G'raha as it slowly rippled, then began to part. He nearly broke G'raha's rule about not wanting to be touched inside, instead settling for the pads of his fingertips grasping just at the edge to rub along the rim and help spread it open. 

For the first time R'yhuven witnessed G'raha's eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He clawed furrows through R'yhuven's hair into the base of his neck as the twitching ended and R'yhuven's fingers grew slick. _I've never seen him like this. He must always hold it back since I do it to him so often…I…_

Imagining G'raha's body opening up for him, wetness threatening to seep through his robes whenever he stepped into the Ocular, proved R'yhuven's undoing. With a snarl he snatched G'raha's undergarments aside and buried himself deep within him in a single motion. In the moment they met, both Miqo'te lost in keening cries to the heavens, twinges at R'yhuven's back let him know G'raha had drawn blood. Just as abruptly, however, he went limp in R'yhuven's arms. He was the complete opposite inside - the blazing passage clamped down on him securely, preventing R'yhuven from pulling out in a sign that something had him wanting to linger.

R'yhuven almost gave it away out of lack of control. His inner feline wanted to forget about Maer and ravage G'raha until he was so full he couldn't move. Instead he handed the sentiment to his other self, managing to quell his urges by securing G'raha's waist with his hands and tail to let him lean back.

Maer's shadow fell over the two men. The sight brought G'raha back to reality just in time for his head to be turned to the side onto Maer's waiting cock. Like before, the slanted tip pressed to his lips, but Maer kept forward insistently. Both Warriors of Light watched with held breath as G'raha weakly raised a hand, then released it when he grabbed hold of Maer's sheath. In trying to fit the rest, however, Maer found G'raha's mouth too small.

R'yhuven decided to push the boundaries of his bond. He let the waves carrying his and Maer's anticipation flood his thoughts, and by extension his and G'raha's connection. All three of them groaned darkly as G'raha's jaw gradually loosened, his breathing stilled, and Maer eased inside.

_Wait, wait. I want to feel it…_

And so did Maer. He restrained himself temporarily to imprison the Miqo'te within the coil of his tail, the thick mass drawing them closer while also supporting their weight. Thus bound, R'yhuven released G'raha and leaned into the pale underside scales, cradling G'raha's cheeks between his hands.

Overwhelming pleasure flooded R'yhuven's mind as the sensations of G'raha's mouth bulging around Maer's girth came from both men. They lovingly slipped their shaft past needful, suckling lips, their fingers tracing the edges of expanding skin. Slowly, torturously, they fed G'raha his meal, making sure he took the whole course down his widening throat. Through R'yhuven's eyes they observed Maer's progress, and when the final ilm of G'raha's throat was filled he guided R'yhuven's hands to its base to feel each contour from the outside.

"Goddess…Raha. _By the Goddess._ " The shivering invective spilled forth from the Warrior of Light. "To be so beautifully transfixed by your hero, so thoroughly consummated by his passions. Will you surrender yourself to him to be used as he desires?"

They all knew the answer. The threatening prick of fangs and near-crushing grip of dark blue fur while leaning back to further serve as a vessel made to confirm it. Maer anchored his fingers in G'raha's hair to keep his head angled, while the hold on R'yhuven eased enough for him to pull out with some effort.

\--

The waves finally pulled the pair under. Grunting and snarling like the animal running rampant through them both they sought nothing more than to pour their essence into G'raha's waiting depths. Flesh slapped obscenely against flesh, repeatedly wrenching apart narrow orifices intentionally tailored to wring that very essence from them.

Watching the outline of Maer's cock slide back and forth within G'raha's throat remained the highlight, however. R'yhuven's claiming of G'raha's lower half held its appeal, but Maer being able to fully sleeve his length within someone without them choking was a unique experience. The angle denied them full access, however, and as one they moved Maer's body to G'raha's front. His tail shifted over R'yhuven's shoulder to compensate, providing an unobstructed view of his well-toned backside heaving forward, the scales embracing his thighs and legs shimmering in the sun.

Crystal blue reflected the same light as G'raha released R'yhuven's tail to reach around. Skimming lightly down the scales on Maer's lower back, he traced over the gently sloping curve into the cleft between, coming to a stop at the hidden entrance within. Firm strokes along the taut skin drew heated moans from the joined men, which increased in intensity as deft fingers spread it apart.

Without hesitation R'yhuven dove in, more than happy to lose himself in the depths of midnight blue. He palmed Maer's behind and sank his tongue inside, both men's hips grinding against the roughly damp invasion. "Brat..."

The one with the available voice spoke for them. "You always have…to lead me…even now…Raha…"

Once one of them came they all would, and R'yhuven was determined to use G'raha's help to tease Maer so the Miqo'te could watch him again. It didn't end at exposing the opportunity either - G'raha repeated R'yhuven's earlier actions for Maer, yet sometimes 'accidentally' caught R'yhuven's face or tongue in the play of his crystalline fingers.

"You are both cruel…" Maer gasped. Crimson strands clenched tight in his hands drew G'raha's head flush against the scales patterning his stomach.

Blood rushed through R'yhuven's ears and pooled at his waist with such force he had to pull back to remember to breathe. He panted and drew his tail around G'raha's hips, kept his eyes fixed downward while coiling his tail tighter about the two trapped within, and lowered the dam holding all of them back.

Glassy-eyed, G'raha moaned around Maer as his mouth was forced to expand further by the seed flooding his throat. With each swell of his stretched skin the Warrior of Light shuddered indecently, images of filling G'raha until he overflowed in every way wringing strangled, feral howls of triumph from both men. Heat splashed against R'yhuven's chest, accenting the overwhelming experience of having two different orgasms at once.

\--

All too soon for R'yhuven they were spent. He let Maer move first, sighing at no longer being held when the tail around him and G'raha unwound. The Au Ra gingerly freed himself, then to R'yhuven's surprise curled up on a pillow beside them defensively. Curious, R'yhuven reached out to see what he was thinking.

[ _I can't believe this. How did I let myself be talked into participating in such a thing to begin with, and then I just…used him…and 'enjoyed' it…_ ]

_We'll talk later…_

A startled sound came from the pillows, but R'yhuven ignored it. "Raha?"

G'raha had settled over R'yhuven's lap on his stomach and licked him clean. Now he leaned on one elbow while rubbing his jaw, but at R'yhuven's call his eyes glittered. "Not yet. Would you purr for me?"

"Of course."

This time R'yhuven tuned his matching purr for a more subtle effect. Maer gradually uncurled, evoking the image of a sated dragon. His horns obscured the green of his eyes as his head settled into the pillow. R'yhuven pet along one of the graceful curves while he spoke. "Thanks. As I'm sure you very well know, Au Ra hear through the vibrations of their horns. Since Miqo'te express their feelings through purring and varying our tones when speaking our native language, we can affect their moods as well. It's particularly easy to make them relax, and when you do…"

Nothing more happened to Maer like R'yhuven expected. _Hey, it's fine you know. Raha wouldn't let himself be hurt._

[ _…_ ]

 _Okay, have it your way._ R'yhuven slowed his purring, and G'raha followed suit. The low, almost imperceptible hum vibrated the crystal beneath them. _We'll keep going until we put you to sleep and then use you as a scratching post._

He felt Maer breathe in, then exhale through his nose. [ _Fine…_ ]

"Oh!" G'raha exclaimed. His ears swiveled towards Maer as the larger man rolled onto his back, threw an arm over his face, and began to emit a strong purr of his own. "Books do not do it justice. It's different from a Miqo'te's purr. It makes me feel very…safe."

R'yhuven's tail looped happily. "I'm glad to hear it. Au Ra can't control their purring like us, so each is like their signature. Being crushed in a pile of sated Au Ra, figuring out who's who from sound alone…"

He realized he was rambling about his fantasies and coughed. "Sorry. He needs a few minutes to recover for what's next."

"Hmm…"

The grin G'raha levied on Maer made R'yhuven snort-laugh. Still beaming from ear to ear R'yhuven focused on bringing a pitcher of grape juice and a new glass to their spot on the floor. Their appearance stole G'raha's attention. "I see you have been working on controlling your newfound abilities."

"I do try to learn how to use what I've been given." R'yhuven winked at G'raha while pouring the drink, only to sigh once he took a sip of apple juice. "Except I just got the wrong thing."

"I wouldn't worry too much. You certainly received the desired results earlier." Azure fingers calmly drummed along G'raha's chin. "It took you longer than I expected to use our bond. I assume my performance was to your liking…?"

He let the baited question linger. Thoroughly caught, R'yhuven brushed aside G'raha's fingers for his own. The smaller Miqo'te held himself up with both hands, allowing his head to be tipped upward for another assisted drink. "You assume correctly. Thank you for enabling my teasing Maer without him knowing. Although, while I understand why you won't indulge in the effects I have on you when I arrive on the First, any time we're alone I want it. All of it."

R'yhuven finished off the glass and sent both items away. "It is truly a waste to miss my morning glory blooming while standing in the garden, don't you think?"

"M-m-mmm…"

Red spread across G'raha's cheeks. Embarrassment sent his ears and tail skyward as he turned away. "M-morning glory?? Me?! I…I never…"

"THIS is what embarrasses you??"

The dual reaction from himself and Maer abruptly forced R'yhuven to realize just how entwined the two of them truly were. _How many times did we share a reaction or a voice? I didn't notice - both bodies and minds feel like mine. No wonder Raha was 'intrigued'. He probably saw the whole thing as a challenge._

In that, he felt Maer laugh to himself and completely relax, lowering his arm. R'yhuven caught G'raha's tail in his own and once more lifted his chin so their gazes met. In one long blink he returned the glint to his partner's eyes. "You are truly something else. You just participated in an act that's literally impossible for most living beings while being run through by two versions of the same person…and my comparing you to a flower has you flustered."

G'raha absently pulled at a piece of his hair. "This is also what you do to me."

Their tails drew closer together. "You don't know how happy that makes me. Well then, I think our accessory has had enough time. How about we prepare him for the final act?"

"I would enjoy that _immensely_." G'raha replied with the same malevolent glee also in R'yhuven's voice. "Show me the very depths of your lasciviousness, Yhuven."


	9. Peak Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how I'm still not done, there will be no more guesses at chapter count. The boys will finish when they finish :)

R'yhuven knew exactly where he wanted to start. Carefully sitting G'raha to the side, he returned his attentions to the inky spill of Au Ra dotted with deep red poured haughtily across plush parchment. Maer averted his emerald gaze skyward. _Are you up for the next part of this?_

[ _I am. I was taken by surprise before is all. I will not have a lapse like that again._ ]

The seriousness of his reply almost drew a laugh from R'yhuven. Fortunately in the face of his goal he held back. Generous mounds of firm muscle topped with succulent peaks had tempted R'yhuven since the Au Ra first appeared. Maer's poor excuse for a shirt had been so tight it crushed them together, presenting his chest like a fine treat. It was mildly regrettable R'yhuven's never-sated mouth hadn't freed them of their wrapper, but he looked forward to tasting them all the same.

Knowing R'yhuven's intentions failed to prevent Maer from sounding surprised at the first rough lap of his nipple. Light scratches teased the back of R'yhuven's legs with each pass of his tongue, both men continuing to purr contentedly as the sweet drop gradually revealed its hardened core. In return R'yhuven kneaded at the scales patterning Maer's chest with one hand while carefully grasping one of his horns with the other.

"Is there significance to that particular point on Maer's horn?" G'raha asked with genuine sounding curiosity. "Even when drawing your fingers along it you keep to the same place."

Answering meant relinquishing R'yhuven's fixation. He did so slowly, leaving an audible 'pop' in his wake. "Because Au Ra hear through vibrations in their horns, for each common shape there's a point where if you place your fingers on it, it changes how those vibrations are received in a pleasurable way."

G'raha thought it over. "So like an instrument?"

"Exactly!" R'yhuven rubbed over the place in question playfully, barely avoiding mirroring Maer's blissful sigh. "Likewise, grabbing their horns is horribly taboo for all except the most intimate of partners since it disables their sense of hearing and disrupts their balance. I almost started a war by using a tribe leader's horns as a handhold at a _very_ passionate moment."

He blushed in embarrassment. "We cleared it up after I was scolded and had amazing make up sex mind you, but I wouldn't recommend trying it."

"…am I not…"

The pouting in G'raha's voice had R'yhuven turn to see it on his face as well. "Am I not 'the most intimate of partners' to you?"

"To Yhuven, of course." Maer answered for him. "But for all we are the same we do hold a few distinctions. And I am afraid neither of you holds the same intimacy as a mate to me. Unless you demand it?"

"No."

An unexpected happiness touched G'raha's eyes and set his tail to waving. "It means my Yhuven is distinct as well, and he is the one who truly matters to me."

To emphasize his point he took R'yhuven's tail in his hands. The act immediately set off R'yhuven's instincts. "W, wait Raha! Maybe you shouldn't do that. My inner feline is a bit out of control right now - it took a lot of effort to not let it have its way before."

[ _Yhuven, NO!_ ]

But it was too late. Displeasure flashed across G'raha's face for a brief moment. R'yhuven drank it in greedily. He had been waiting for the right moment to use that information. _We ARE here because he wanted to write his own chapter, so let's see what he adds._

To further incense him R'yhuven returned to his former task, ignoring G'raha's reaction. Each Warrior of Light knew they were in the calm before the storm from the increasingly neutral expression taking over G'raha's face. They tuned him out to focus on the experience of fingers tracing across skin and scale from the other.

R'yhuven bit back an indecent moan as his tail, still within G'raha's grasp, was stroked ever-so-gently. Each feather-light touch caused his fangs to scrape the hardened nub in his mouth. Maer let one partly escape, pulling R'yhuven closer by his hair.

Then it became R'yhuven's turn to be teased. G'raha shifted behind him, moulding their bodies together. His ear folded under long, patient licks, the arms that wrapped around R'yhuven pulling him far enough away from Maer to reveal his worried face. 

"To observe you paying such reverence to him." Low, breathy words caressed R'yhuven's now-sensitive ear. "When I read of your Paladin training, my first thought was of how I wanted to lay my head against your chest once more. Fortunately, that wish came true. That, and everything else about you proved more than I ever dreamed of in the hundred years I had. And yet."

Maer's sudden panic combined with the slow onset of affection in G'raha's tone sent R'yhuven to full hardness. " _And yet._ You continuously…"

Fingers drifted up R'yhuven's sides to his neck same as their owner's voice. "…lie to me."

_Click._

"NOOO!" R'yhuven wailed, clawing pitifully at the collar newly clasped about his neck. Somewhere Maer tried to reach him but it was pointless - he was locked in a struggle against his inner self to keep it from sending him chasing G'raha and Maer both around the room. It wanted Maer in particular, the promise of a fierce struggle against the Au Ra making a show for G'raha heating his blood and his passions to nearly unbearable levels.

"Why do you fight it, Yhuven? Did you not intentionally lead me to bring this out in you?"

Like a parent comforting a child, G'raha tenderly returned R'yhuven's hands to his sides and pulled him fully into his arms. Being so supported convinced R'yhuven to surrender, dropping his head back over G'raha's shoulder. His submission was rewarded by a crimson and white-furred tail around his stomach and crystal azure stroking his neck and chest. "Much better."

Petting him tempered his urges just enough, coaxing a deep purr from the center of his chest at the attention. The stimulation also made R'yhuven's fangs itch, but they easily found purchase in the column of crystal by his mouth. He kept his eyes open to watch the jolt it sent through G'raha force him to expose his own fangs in open-mouthed bliss. Soft fur twitched against R'yhuven's bare skin, while G'raha's hand moved to his chin to have him bite harder.

"And you…nhh..." G'raha wavered briefly in addressing Maer thanks to R'yhuven's tongue. "You shall service me as promised. I will assume you already know what to do. And that you will do it where we can _all_ hear."

A small chuckle accompanied Maer's graceful roll onto all fours. "As you say. In that I would suppose you wish us to cease communicating amongst ourselves, as our very thoughts belong to you as well?"

"Very good. Now then."

R'yhuven whined at G'raha pulling his mouth free. When his gaze alighted on Maer, however, he quickly tried to escape. "As if I need to say this, but…"

G'raha tilted R'yhuven's face towards his by a single finger. "Run wild, my dearest hero."

Both Warriors of Light took off like lightning. Maintaining his balance in the sea of pillows proved a welcome additional challenge for R'yhuven as he barreled behind Maer at top speed. The Au Ra held an advantage in his weight and claws reducing his frequency of sliding when landing, but R'yhuven knew he only had to wait to gain the upper hand.

The edge of the room loomed ahead of them. As predicted, Maer's weight advantage worked against him by forcing him to turn early due to his momentum. It gave R'yhuven precious seconds to catch up, capped with a flying leap to close the last of the distance.

"Not so fast Yhuven!"

Instead of turning to run in a different direction Maer dug in and spun in place. His tail whipped R'yhuven in the chest hard enough to wind him as it sent him flying back from where he came. The pillow that caught his pratfall further stole his dignity by sliding across the floor and stopping in front of G'raha.

Rather than immediately returning to the fray after recovering R'yhuven held his ground. Maer waited casually, his heavy tail waving in a clear taunt. R'yhuven had face to recover first, however, and puffed himself up threateningly. He replied with an indignant howl, but to his absolute surprise Maer echoed his posture and roared back.

_Now_ they were having fun.

The chase resumed. They raced back and forth across the room, pillows flying every which way behind them. His lesson learned, R'yhuven ducked several additional attempts to bat him away. Each time the scaled weight infuriated him more and more, until on one attempt to turn away from a wall R'yhuven dodged the incoming swing, then pounced on Maer's tail while it swung back.

All it earned him was a laugh. Maer easily lifted R'yhuven off the ground without looking behind him. "Your efforts are commendable. But!"

R'yhuven clung to his perch in anticipation of being thrown off. Instead Maer used his tail like a club, repeatedly bashing R'yhuven into the wall. He eventually dropped, stars making for unwanted company on his trip to a pillow. But he had seen his fair share of stars as a Paladin and recovered quickly to headbutt Maer in the stomach. No retort came this time - now Maer slammed into the wall and slid down. While not as graceful he rose fairly quickly as well in a testament to his experiences as a Warrior of Light.

None of the fight left the Au Ra's countenance. They snarled fiercely at the other before going at it again, abandoning chasing for tussling. Due to his size Maer held dominance over his sphere, preventing R'yhuven from getting in close with clawed hands and feet. The Miqo'te tried pouncing onto his back only to be wrapped up in Maer's tail and dangled like a scruffed kitten. Any thoughts of fighting back went on hold as scales slipped around R'yhuven's bare skin, squeezing him hard enough to please his inner feline.

"Mrrrr…"

Aroused rumbling rose forth from R'yhuven's chest. For all of him that was bound his cock remained free to drip precum over the larger scales covering the outside of the Au Ra's tail. He was content to hang briefly and enjoy being on display for G'raha, who had made his way to the counter and poured himself a drink to feign disinterest. His relaxed stance belied the intensity behind his gaze. R'yhuven shuddered involuntarily, further coating the glistening scales and sending ripples through his bindings. The very tip of Maer's tail waved enticingly close to R'yhuven's mouth.

So he bit down on it. _Hard_.

"Nhhh!!"

Far from sounding pained, Maer moaned loudly and dropped R'yhuven to the cushioned floor, ending their play fight. Flashes of fangs and bright green held R'yhuven's widening eyes as Maer waited on all fours, legs spread and chest heaving. Like Miqo'te, the end of an Au Ra's tail was incredibly sensitive - leaving it within R'yhuven's reach in his feral state meant Maer had surrendered to R'yhuven's whims.

And when looking up it was easy to see why. Within its sheath Maer's cock visibly trembled, the skin expanding and contracting as he struggled to keep himself under control. Having to restrain himself for his safety was an unintentional side effect of their performance. The thought of breaking that restraint quickly brought R'yhuven to his feet.

G'raha ran up beside them. "Wait!"

"Hurry!" Maer complained with an uncharacteristically needy whine.

"It's just…" The newcomer looked between them with concern. "Don't you need-"

"No. _Please_." Whining turned to pleading. "The blessing will heal it…"

Ignoring him, G'raha went through R'yhuven's bags until he found what he wanted. "I insist."

R'yhuven backed down of his own volition. Obediently, he let G'raha cover him in the stolen sandalwood and rose oil, both for the new experience of G'raha's hands slickly stroking him and to return to Maer faster. Once fully prepared R'yhuven scrambled to mount his prize. Desperate impatience thwarted his efforts, causing him to miss his mark repeatedly until he eventually gave up in frustration and threw himself onto Maer's back. In the end G'raha had to guide R'yhuven while he secured his arms around Maer's waist.

They melted together in both body and mind. Tightly drawn muscle parted with ease to envelope turgid steel. Two sets of hands sought purchase around quickly expanding skin, two voices coming alive in unison as rapidly hardening flesh surged free of its confines. Maer fell into the pillows, his hips canting wildly the further the fulm of his cock swelled to its full length, and R'yhuven gleefully plunged into him at the same pace.

"Such urgency." G'raha mused casually from R'yhuven's side.

A particularly well-angled thrust sent decadent shivers to the tips of R'yhuven and Maer's tails. "He's out of control…" Maer managed to gasp out afterward. "So much lust…so much _hunger_ …flowing through me…"

"Is that so?"

Crystal fingers dug into the scales where Maer's tail met his back. The uncomfortable pleasure of it stopped both Warriors of Light, leaving them moaning in tortured bliss. "For me?"

"For whom else??" Futilely, Maer attempted to pull away from G'raha's assault. Fangs closed on the sensitive underside of his tail, unconsciously lifted to the perfect height due to G'raha's ministrations, and Maer bit down briefly on a pillow to muffle his response. "The only one…he sees is…"

From around his mouthful of scales R'yhuven watched G'raha move in closer. Their eyes met, and in the endless crimson pools R'yhuven saw a presence equal to his own staring back. Curiosity piqued, his inner feline decided to eagerly await what they held in store.

By ignoring him.

"Yhuven?"

R'yhuven looked away and pretended not to notice G'raha at all. He rested Maer's tail over his shoulder and resumed claiming him, albeit slightly less forcefully than before. "Yhuven…?"

Again, ignored. The impending consequences made him swell further to the tune of Maer mouthing his pillow.

"Yhuven!"

His head turned forcefully to face an annoyed G'raha. Nothing touched R'yhuven - G'raha sat with folded arms - meaning the crystal hanging from the collar had been used to control him. Only when their gazes fell upon each other once more, predator to prey, did G'raha lift his hands to the leather restraint and hook a matching finger into the setting. "Better. Here."

With his other hand G'raha reached between them. Another finger, this one glistening with aether-laced wetness, was raised to R'yhuven's mouth, and he swallowed it obediently.

"Observing you thusly, tracing your every motion as you let your instincts overcome you, is a beautiful sight." G'raha fairly purred as he spoke, captivating R'yhuven further. "Why don't you let me help - his horns seem so neglected, and this is but a pittance for your insatiable appetite."

The near-electric shudder that ran through R'yhuven only came partly from swallowing aether. There was no question in G'raha's words - he dragged R'yhuven off of Maer by his collar and freed his hand from R'yhuven's mouth to shove the Au Ra over onto his back.

"Mraow…" R'yhuven rubbed his forehead against G'raha's affectionately. He returned the gesture, the lightest of purrs vibrating R'yhuven everywhere they touched. Assertive hands teased across the collar and down R'yhuven's front before moving away.

Gods, did R'yhuven love him.

Sitting cross-legged, G'raha settled Maer's head into his lap. There was no protest, especially when his hair became the object of G'raha's fascination. Brick-red played through G'raha's fingers to fan over his legs and draw out Maer's resonating purr.

R'yhuven hurriedly pulled Maer's lower half into his lap. He leaned forward to watch as he slipped back in with ease, the new angle providing the perfect opportunity to fulfill G'raha's demand.

Maer stilled with a gasp at the touch of R'yhuven's tongue to the tip of his cock. When G'raha didn't look up R'yhuven began lapping over Maer in earnest. "Not enough…"

In an attempt to hurry R'yhuven along Maer forcefully pulled his head down, sliding over cheeks full to the brim as his arms dropped weakly to the floor. Passionate, unwavering garnet rose to R'yhuven at last and flavored his prize with the sweet taste of success. Finishing the show was all that remained for his inner self to be appeased.

And he planned on making quite the finish indeed. The delicate trace of fingers along the inside curves of Maer's horns created a strong enough resonance the Au Ra twisted and arched in G'raha's grasp. In turn R'yhuven barely needed to move since Maer was doing the work for him. He put his all into ravenously consuming the scaled length forcing its way past his lips, sucking and slurping audibly as if it were the most delectable meal on all the Shards. One hand steadied R'yhuven's smaller frame through Maer's onslaught, while the other fervently stroked and rubbed the exposed saliva-coated remainder of his shaft.

"Goddess, I'm-" Maer choked out more for G'raha's sake than R'yhuven's. Heavy sweetness had already begun to coat R'yhuven's tongue and inundate his mouth. He only swallowed when he ran out of air, making sure G'raha could see and hear just how much was making its way down his throat.

"Impressive you are still holding up Sir Maer." G'raha gave a look of approval to the Au Ra's lingering arousal as he finished and caught his breath.

"That's because I didn't come yet."

Finally freed from the whims of his baser nature, R'yhuven pulled away to speak normally. To his dismay the motion let the smallest trickle of white escape down his lips, but G'raha kindly reached over and cleaned it up for him. "And."

R'yhuven suggestively tongued the helpful finger clean, making sure to hold G'raha's gaze throughout. "Now, it's _my_ turn."


	10. Khagan of the Steppe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for me to finish a completely different story to come back to this one (shameless plug: if you like a bit of flirty fluff, check out _Crystal Lit From Within_ )! Today it's R'yhuven's turn on the Au Ra, with a side of highly abused creation magic to make sure he gets the full experience and G'raha gets a show like no other :)

R'yhuven's tail danced from side to side as he tried to size up his challenge. G'raha followed suit, partially blocking the view. "Interested?"

"I will admit…" In a surprise to R'yhuven G'raha slid his finger in his mouth and pulled it out looking disappointed. "For not being you, I find Maer's taste unexpectedly pleasant."

"You two."

The picture of arrogance, Maer rested on his elbows to look down at the two Miqo'te at his waist. He inclined his head, then waved over himself. "Had I known I would need to provide a steady supply of nourishment for two milk-starved kittens, I may have dressed more appropriately for the occasion."

"Mmmm..." Imagining all that could entail gave R'yhuven several ideas. "We might have to see about that later on."

A clawed hand grasped his head. Light scratches sent tingles through R'yhuven's scalp as Maer pulled him forward past G'raha to straddle his chest. "Less thinking, more acting right now if you will."

"When I called your fragments as inclined as you I never realized it would be quite so accurate." G'raha noted with a chuckle. He stroked along R'yhuven's tail. Their combined efforts had the Miqo'te between them arch towards the stimulation, clear drops already staining Maer's stomach. "This one in particular can't seem to be attended to fast enough."

"Can you truly blame us?" Claws raked a ragged moan out of R'yhuven's shivering form. "We spend all our days at this one's mercy. His feelings for you spill over to us, and we accommodate them as best we can. I suspect right now Ilverna and Luzen are thoroughly enjoying everything the two of us have 'discarded' today."

One of the pair offered evidence to back his words. At the impassioned visage R'yhuven rocked backward into G'raha's grip, but most importantly onto Maer's now fully reinvigorated cock. The tip nudged slick residue against R'yhuven's aching, twitching hole, taking the barest edge off his overstimulated arousal. "Do you mind letting go?" He complained. "You all are ruining my moment, as pleasant as that is. I need to show Raha…"

"You need not worry - you will _not_ get away without showing me."

R'yhuven's tail was abandoned to his relief. Suspecting he knew what G'raha meant he dropped it, hitting the other Miqo'te on the head. He was no stranger to such an intimate observation - he welcomed it, especially when it was G'raha taking in his own work - but putting on such an extraordinary display for his demanding lover was on another level.

Said lover's overly warm fingers returned to tease the base of his tail. Maer drifted along with the haze, leaving a final set of pinpricks before reaching to R'yhuven's waist to push him down.

R'yhuven allowed it only to keep upright. Most Au Ra were too large for any other race to manage safely or comfortably. Not one to back down from a challenge among temptation R'yhuven gave it a try on the Steppe, relying on his blessing to grant him more flexibility than the average person.

"Ra…ha…" With nothing to ease the way R'yhuven gripped Maer's arms hard and panted as Maer's cock slowly parted, then began to force him open beyond his normal boundaries. Knowing G'raha sat at eye level R'yhuven reached back to frame the scene with splayed fingers. "Watch…"

Miqo'te and Au Ra came to a trembling, gasping halt once the entire tip slid in. R'yhuven thumbed along his gaping ring, reveling as always in his body's instinctive quivering as it tried to close around the intrusion and couldn't. He intentionally waited to let G'raha see his futile efforts, to linger in the calm before the storm where his and Maer's breathing were the sole backdrop.

Another set of hands appeared at R'yhuven's waist. They rested atop Maer's, gently caressing the points of his fingers. R'yhuven's back obscured G'raha from Maer's view, so the sudden press of lips to the hand behind him caught them both by surprise. Letting go granted G'raha full access to kiss along the entirety of where R'yhuven and Maer met. Each heated touch wrought a pointless attempt from R'yhuven and a helpless cry from the joined men.

"S-stop, Raha!"

"Hmm." The gentle hum made R'yhuven grit his teeth. "Neither of you truly wishes for that, do you?"

Growling in impatient need, Maer tried to force R'yhuven further but was stopped by G'raha. "I won't let you interfere with his wishes. He needs to do this himself. I'm merely observing. Isn't that right Yhuven?"

Crystal fingers trailed upward along R'yhuven's side and around to his front, coming to rest on his stomach. The simple gesture spoke volumes. Combined with G'raha's clearly stated intent R'yhuven had no choice but blissful surrender. "Yes…"

He half-hissed, half-moaned the answer. Never before had R'yhuven's body felt so insatiable. Jolts of eager anticipation shot up his tail and reduced his focus to one thing and one thing only.

The scattered pillows melted into a rainbow blur across R'yhuven's vision as he eased himself lower. Each sinful ilm gradually reshaped his insides, pushing aside everything in its path to accommodate Maer's searing girth while his blessing knit back together anything too misaligned. Unconsciously he spread his legs wider and tilted his head back, a sound somewhere between yowling and keening forcing its way free as if being displaced.

"Would you let me go??" Maer groaned in painful frustration. Not only did G'raha have his hands pinned, but also sat on his tail. The overwhelming nature of R'yhuven's predicament had drawn a line between them that he stepped over curiously.

It was as bad an idea as he expected. Every Au Ra R'yhuven bedded went from skeptical to out of control once they had a taste of his body, and Maer was no exception. Both their cocks wept a steady stream as R'yhuven's inner walls gripped Maer with an unbearable tightness the likes of which he had never felt before. G'raha's feathered kisses causing R'yhuven to randomly bear down were driving him wild with the need to be fully buried inside R'yhuven's depths.

"Like he'll listen to either of us right now." Maer and R'yhuven both found the air to laugh at R'yhuven's interjection despite themselves. "No, he's more interested in…in this…"

Eyes squeezed tight, ears laid back, and legs trembling, R'yhuven felt Maer's cock settle inside him as far as he could take it. G'raha, who had been quiet so far, drew in a sharp breath. "Is it what you wanted Raha?"

Beneath G'raha's crystalline hand R'yhuven's stomach bulged in the outline of his hard fought for trophy. The curious Miqo'te remembered how to breathe with a shaky exhale backed by a low moan. "How wondrous a feeling this must be for you. This as well."

Knowing it was coming couldn't take away from the mind-numbing pleasure that lanced from where G'raha's fingers rubbed along the edge of the protrusion to pool at the core of R'yhuven's being. Maer throbbed indecently against the taut muscle clinging to him, a wave of dizziness dropping his head to a pillow.

"And yet, I still find myself disappointed at what's left over."

G'raha's reprimand set both men on alert. "Are you mad??" They asked simultaneously. "There's no more room!"

"Neither of you is creative enough." The hand holding Maer's waved flippantly. "Yes, your blessing can grant you flexibility beyond human limits. But you have access to the power to shape reality as you fit."

" _You can't be serious._ " R'yhuven had to deny the proposition. He wasn't immune to the allure of his power of creation - G'raha was just the one bold enough to voice aloud what plagued R'yhuven in his most secret of desires.

Which were exactly what R'yhuven said they would bear without hesitation.

Maer snorted. "Any more lies and he will snap you in twain Yhuven. Why not simply do as he asks and you want? You can will anything affected to return back to its original state when we are finished."

"Who's side are you on?!" R'yhuven glared at him.

"Honestly?" Hungry dark green set within black sparkled. Lazily, he reached up and scratched a single claw along the same contours G'raha had traced. "My side is the one which has you begging me to fill your belly."

If R'yhuven didn't have a way to pass off unwanted feelings he would have came right there. He knew the smug Au Ra wanted revenge for earlier, but Maer's sultry purr left no doubt he absolutely meant what he said. "F-fine then…"

His heart raced. R'yhuven anchored himself using G'raha and Maer, clutching their hands to him. _I'm no anatomy expert so let's not be too specific. All I need is to do is what I already am, right?_

"Raha."

Their fingers laced together, trapping Maer's between them. "Don't worry. My aether is at your command."

Too eagerly, R'yhuven focused on the burning rod lodged inside him. In his mind's eye he envisioned it boring its way through to where it sat now, then willed his rapture-addled imagination to take it further.

Telltale light lit the edge of R'yhuven's vision. Not that he was paying attention to it - through his will he had made his formerly impossible wishes manifest, and he wasn't about to hesitate to experience them.

So he stopped holding himself up.

Choked sobs of triumphant euphoria tore from R'yhuven's throat in perfect contrast to Maer's startled wail. "By the Twelve Yhuven!"

G'raha quickly broke his hold and padded around to R'yhuven's front. "This…sight..." His eyes darted back and forth between the firm seal of R'yhuven flush against Maer's hips and the further pronounced impression now halfway up his chest. "May I touch it?"

"You're asking now?" R'yhuven gasped raggedly. There was barely space for air left in him. Suddenly taking all of Maer in at once had winded him, and the extra width added by the Au Ra's not-negligible sheath had spread him so far his blessing couldn't completely handle it. He ached delightfully. "You've already gotten in my way so you might as well do what you want."

Every fiber of R'yhuven's being pulsed with need, his and Maer's. Just the smallest shift to better settle the warm pulse thrumming in his gut had him wanting to howl. "But I'll tell you, and him. _This kitten does not beg for his milk._ "

"Hmph, we shall see about that."

The timbre of Maer's purr thoroughly dampened R'yhuven's already diminished capacity to move. This time he met no resistance from without or within as he sank his claws into the firm muscle of R'yhuven's abused backside, anchoring the Miqo'te in place. An almost mournful groan escaped the Warrior of Light at the emptiness left in the wake of the slow withdrawal of Maer's cock, their breath held when the sheath pulled free. But it was soon replaced by twin triumphant cries of pure ecstasy at their rejoining.

Unexpectedly, G'raha situated himself over the upper half of Maer's chest. Again he leaned forward to where the Au Ra slid inside R'yhuven. Spots danced across R'yhuven's vision as Maer began to thrust upward forcefully, stretched skin and flared tip alike slipping ever-so-slightly between pink-tinted lips. G'raha lapped over them lovingly before their retreat, remaining poised for the next salacious kiss.

"You're too much. Come here." R'yhuven cradled G'raha's head to him. Silken crimson strands wound through unsteady fingers seeking purchase wherever they could find it. A litany of nonsensical utterances in the single breaths Maer's withdrawals granted him were all R'yhuven could muster to repay G'raha's gesture.

Maer's lace-covered view gave him an idea, however. He let go of R'yhuven to toy with the edges of G'raha's undergarments. "Don't…"

That meant absolutely do. Pointed teeth dragged the cloth downward, freeing G'raha's length to hang enticingly before Maer's waiting mouth. No protest came when it was his turn to be guided by Maer's claws. R'yhuven watched G'raha fit snugly between the Au Ra's horns, their curves leaving impressions in his skin, and sink down Maer's throat.

"Nnhh…" G'raha's tail wrapped around Maer's head as he shuddered, carefully adjusting himself with guidance. "Do I suit your palette, Yhuven?"

Innocent garnet peered up to accent G'raha's far-from-innocent question. Another gentle shift of his hips rubbed Maer's horns in just the right way to deepen his already low purr. Meanwhile, R'yhuven couldn't help stroking his neck above the collar, reveling in the familiar sensation and taste while maintaining his capacity for speech. "Always. Now then…"

No longer pinned by G'raha, Maer's tail draped over R'yhuven's shoulder. It weighed R'yhuven down with an unspoken question whose answer they already knew. The heavy tail wound about him in a much more sensual act than before. Each coil slipped across R'yhuven's skin was poured honey - sweet and syrupy and clinging to his every contour, then gradually hardening and leaving him to be consumed. Only his hands and abdomen remained accessible for G'raha's devotion.

R'yhuven hung like a plaything between his partners. He offered his exalting voice to the skies above as Maer proceeded to ravage his helpless body. Every loud meeting of their hips wrought bruises across R'yhuven's tanned skin from the momentary crushing tightness of his bindings. And every time G'raha was there to greet them, slowly but surely indulging further in using Maer's throat to pleasure himself.

"Scales…scraping…" Someone's thought came from R'yhuven's voice. "I can't…take anymore...have to…"

Against his stomach G'raha chuckled, then moaned as Maer nipped him. Their tails clenched in unison at the welcome glide across horns and welling of aether. "I thought you…didn't beg…"

Just hearing that sent an indecent throb through all three men. Pried open and raw as he was, R'yhuven still felt giddy above the pain of Maer surging at the crest of orgasm. He shamelessly pulled G'raha's hair so the pulsing bulge crammed inside his mouth. "This is…Goddess, I'm c…c…"

Having the life squeezed from him as Maer choked around G'raha's cock threw R'yhuven over along with him. "Coming, Raha!"

R'yhuven's convulsing insides moulded so tightly around Maer they could feel the seed traveling up his shaft and pouring into R'yhuven's belly. The Miqo'te thrashed weakly against Maer's tail, milking him for everything he had. Trapped by the drooling heat of G'raha's mouth R'yhuven's stomach ballooned outward with cum. There was far too much for him, however, and the distended skin eventually slipped free to churn against G'raha's chin and neck with each thick spurt from Maer.

"I can feel it…" The smaller Miqo'te whispered. Like a devoted worshipper G'raha clung to R'yhuven and nuzzled the swell. " _I can hear it._ " He moaned in awe. Dimly, R'yhuven noticed his own cum dripping off his still growing stomach and G'raha's chest. G'raha planted a parting kiss to his idol, then swiped a section of his front clean and swallowed it.

Maer wasn't susceptible to aether intoxication, but having G'raha shivering and coming down his throat drew out his and R'yhuven's orgasms all the same. Several more pulses assaulted R'yhuven's insides until Maer finally relaxed his tail. R'yhuven dropped backward onto it, parting from Maer with a crude squelch that epitomized exactly how he felt.

The sound alerted G'raha. Both men curiously watched him free Maer to breathe normally and join R'yhuven. He gently nudged his still hard length along R'yhuven's swollen belly, his eyes swirling with mischief R'yhuven knew all too well.

Beyond anything R'yhuven or Maer had imagined, they froze as G'raha enveloped his cock in the pliant flesh, squeezing it with both hands, and proceeded to rut within it feverishly. Everything blurred into euphoric madness - the seizing of R'yhuven's whole body whenever G'raha stroked sensitive skin over his saliva-coated shaft, the cum gushing out of R'yhuven onto Maer in quivering waves, G'raha's desperate cries that in no time gave way to him gasping and coming as well, and watching G'raha be painted in white as R'yhuven and Maer came across his lower front and back.

"Nnhh…"

R'yhuven hiccupped and giggled deliriously as G'raha collapsed atop him, adding to the absolute mess they all were. "There there Your Majesty. Was that 'creative enough' for you?"

For a moment G'raha looked ready to complain. Then he also giggled, spreading it to Maer. "Yes, it was actually. For now."

"'For now'." R'yhuven's tail looped happily. "I thought you might say something along those lines, but…how about you give us one more chance to impress you?"


	11. One Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red deepened. R'yhuven made sure he and Maer weren't restraining G'raha in any way before he continued. "How about, you're free to stand and walk away. If you stay, however, you're at our mercy. _Completely_." He pronounced the word syllable by syllable. "Unless we've hurt you we won't stop."
> 
> "…as if…"
> 
> R'yhuven pretended he missed the quiet quip. The rest of what he wanted to say disappeared as G'raha pushed himself onto his hands and knees, presenting an offering whose meaning couldn't be denied. "I said I would write a chapter of my own making. I admit I did find myself curious when reading. And just now…"
> 
> "What I am saying is!" G'raha's left ear flicked erratically, his composure failing. "A feat no one close to you has ever performed - that is what I shall grant you, my dear Yhuven."
> 
> "Raha…you…" A malm-wide smile crossed R'yhuven's face. He placed his palms to G'raha's cheeks in the universal sign for a kiss, and received it with equal happiness.
> 
> "…have made a _terrible_ mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the real final chapter! To everyone who's been here from the beginning - thank you for being so patient! I hope that you find the same enjoyment in reading as I did writing. And maybe I'll be bold enough to honor G'raha's request some day :)

Twin sets of feline eyes held each other with determination as Maer pulled his tail from beneath them. He stood, granting the Miqo'te a brief reprieve from the waning afternoon sun which ended with his kneeling behind them. "Hmm, Raha?"

R'yhuven's inquiry prompted G'raha to sniff indignantly and look away. Light red touched his powdered cheeks. G'raha's silence typically granted consent, but in this case their rules were slightly different than normal. "You have to tell us. Do you want this?"

"…"

"I find myself mildly jealous of how much affection he holds for you." Maer replied instead. "Even now he brings kindling to both your fires. You will need to obtain your answer another way."

As much as R'yhuven hated to admit it Maer was right. His mind was completely focused on G'raha's well-being, but the mutual stirring of their arousals said the lack of reply was having the intended effect. "Why must you make everything difficult…"

The red deepened. R'yhuven made sure he and Maer weren't restraining G'raha in any way before he continued. "How about, you're free to stand and walk away. If you stay, however, you're at our mercy. _Completely_." He pronounced the word syllable by syllable. "Unless we've hurt you we won't stop."

"…as if…"

R'yhuven pretended he missed the quiet quip. The rest of what he wanted to say disappeared as G'raha pushed himself onto his hands and knees, presenting an offering whose meaning couldn't be denied. "I said I would write a chapter of my own making. I admit I did find myself curious when reading. And just now…"

"What I am saying is!" G'raha's left ear flicked erratically, his composure failing. "A feat no one close to you has ever performed - that is what I shall grant you, my dear Yhuven."

"Raha…you…" A malm-wide smile crossed R'yhuven's face. He placed his palms to G'raha's cheeks in the universal sign for a kiss, and received it with equal happiness.

"…have made a _terrible_ mistake."

The ear stilled. Breaking away, G'raha glared downward. "I what." Then he blinked, losing focus. "Oh…oh…my head…"

Maer touched the small of G'raha's back, steadying his swaying form. R'yhuven carefully took G'raha's trembling fingers in hand. "It must feel _exquisite_ , what's happening to you." A whimper now. G'raha's cheeks flushed from far more than embarrassment. "I didn't feel anything you know. But you get to know exactly how much I want to watch Maer fill all the empty space I'm making for him right now. I hope you don't mind."

Not that R'yhuven expected any reply beyond a glassy-eyed, blank stare as he used their bond to alter G'raha's body so it could accommodate Maer's for the trial ahead. Through the Au Ra's eyes R'yhuven confirmed his suspicion that G'raha had held tight after the last time R'yhuven came in him, likely to tease him later. It worked - the steady stream of cum, heated to G'raha's higher than normal body temperature and forced loose by the changes, burned a trail down Maer's cock. Having seen enough Maer pressed himself to the welcoming portal.

An unsteady breath left G'raha's lungs. Even with R'yhuven's help he was far too inexperienced to easily take in an Au Ra's girth. Providing the service promised, Maer stroked the base of G'raha's tail, using the shudders it sent through the Miqo'te, along with the mix of G'raha's natural lubrication and R'yhuven's, to gradually work his way into the barrier. "He is somehow MUCH tighter…"

Maer swiftly wrapped his hand around the crimson tail, snapping G'raha back to full awareness. "Khh, nhhh!"

A wild ferocity overcame G'raha. Rather than remain passive he leaned into Maer, fangs bared as he stretched open further. "Do not hold back!"

That was exactly what both men wanted to hear. Abandoning the act Maer snarled and surged forward. The flared tip of his cock sank in fully, "It's inside…" G'raha moaned loudly. For a moment he visibly wrestled with what that meant, worrying his lips, but continued towards his goal. R'yhuven fought to stay removed from the torrent of sensations clearly playing over Maer's face.

Watching G'raha's stomach begin to expand failed to help. R'yhuven let him go to take his turn feeling the progress of Maer's cock shaping another. "This *is* truly wondrous, I see the appeal now Raha."

"Stop touching!" G'raha clung to R'yhuven's chest, his ears flying as he shook his head in denial. Red welled up from the furrows blindly clawed across R'yhuven's front. "I'm going…going to…break…" 

"If I have it my way you certainly will." Maer growled. Beneath R'yhuven's fingers his cock jumped and twitched and drove deeper, the Au Ra's impassioned grunts teasing R'yhuven's ears.

"Actually, you won't." Confusion briefly crossed G'raha's gaze, distracting him enough for another ilm to fill R'yhuven's grasp, and another. Beautiful, clear notes fell from G'raha's parted lips like the thin trails of blood gently rolling down R'yhuven's sides. "But," R'yhuven added, his voice a low purr deliberately tuned to resonate with crystal. "You _want_ to break, don't you?"

Neither man planned on letting him voluntarily answer. As G'raha drew in breath Maer pulled back on his tail and thrust deep. "Ahh, yes!!" He wailed, the act wrenching a resounding howl of exultation and pain from his warmed up throat. After too much stimulation G'raha always lost his restraint, often becoming much more demanding but overly honest.

G'raha's right hand pressed over R'yhuven's to feel along his distended contours. He and Maer were now joined up to the thick edge of protective skin stretched over the last few ilms of Maer's cock. The Au Ra kept guiding G'raha by the tail, rolling his hips repeatedly against the Miqo'te's stubborn entrance until his trembling body yielded. They echoed sated, indulgent moans as G'raha finally claimed his prize. "Yhuven…"

He sounded of someone who had a life-changing experience. "Yhuven…" G'raha repeated as if his name was the reason why. Closing his fingers tightly around R'yhuven's he dragged the stretched flesh over Maer's length with adoration in his gaze. Through G'raha's mewling R'yhuven admired how distinctly he felt every bump and ridge, followed by surprise at how the other Miqo'te wasn't stopping. "My mind's gone blank Yhuven…all I want is more. Until I can't breathe…until there's no room for anything else…just like you."

R'yhuven fought to maintain any measure of control in the face of G'raha's placid admiration. Everything he was lingered over a flaming precipice of self-indulgence. Denying his needs made him ache, but he held back for G'raha's sake. "You heard him Maer."

With draconian grace Maer rose to his feet, G'raha and all. Every aspect of the midnight Au Ra was poetry in motion - red hair brushing over the shoulders supporting his burden, firm muscles clenching taut to where G'raha sat nestled between the halves of his chest, and tail wrapped around clawed feet solidly anchored into the crystal floor. He supported the smaller man using a single arm tucked beneath legs spread wide, granting an unobstructed view of G'raha's body clinging to Maer's as the Au Ra withdrew partway, then greedily welcoming him back in.

Standing himself, R'yhuven took a long look at the scene and decided to let them have fun without him. _Don't want to overdo it his first time. The next he won't be so lucky though…_ Musing on future escapades calmed him down.

His tail swished in excitement on his way to swipe the grape juice he missed out on earlier, turning his back on G'raha and Maer. As R'yhuven filled a glass from the pitcher a strange air of contentment settled over him. For the first time he could recall, he had truly surrendered all of his desires for another's benefit. _For you, of course._ Acknowledging his growth made the drink all the sweeter.

And then he heard it.

_His sound._

R'yhuven felt disconnected from reality. Somehow he turned, agonizingly slowly, to see what was happening. It was like deja vu - G'raha had forced Maer to submit to him same as before, through the sway of hips and grasping of horns. This time, however, he set a much different rhythm. And though G'raha had to reach higher for the kiss, over his raised arm R'yhuven was sure he saw garnet fixed on him, beckoning him back.

The distance between them closed in an instant bereft of any motion on R'yhuven's part. Cold moisture seeped into R'yhuven's palm, into his dissolving composure, into his raised hackles. Man and beast alike snarled in response to the challenge he simply couldn't ignore. "You!"

"Mmhh!"

Grape juice splashed over G'raha and dripped down his front courtesy of R'yhuven's temper, startling him into pulling away. The glass flew into the distance. R'yhuven barely heard it shatter or G'raha's yelp over his heartbeat. Breaking the kiss freed Maer from his spell, and he nodded to R'yhuven as he pinned G'raha's shoulders with his unoccupied arm.

"Don't be angry…"

Crystalline fingers stretched out from their confines to touch R'yhuven's heaving chest. His mood dispelled in an instant as he was blanketed in the same peaceful aura G'raha exuded in spite of his condition. "I finally understand how you felt. How…nhh!" Rivulets of liquid ran erratically down his stomach, disturbed by the visible pulse of Maer shifting inside him. "How when you have the clarity of pure bliss you crave only your greatest, truest desire."

"And." Fangs bit into G'raha's lips so seductively R'yhuven took an unconscious step closer. "I couldn't bear for you to not be fixed on me. Didn't I tell you to consume me, that I was your banquet? Don't leave me unfinished, Yhuven."

There was nothing but static in R'yhuven's mind. Trying to think led to dead ends. Maer offered no help either. Whatever spell G'raha wove drew them together like magnets - had he been noseblind in the midst of a blizzard there was no doubt R'yhuven would find him again and again.

And so, when the intermingled tastes of G'raha's skin and grapes reached R'yhuven's addled senses he didn't question it. As he lapped his temptation clean, catching crystal edges that earned him fresh wounds, drawing the single remaining darkened peak between his lips, tracing over the play of muscle and steel that shaped the landscape just above his waist, and ending by dipping into the well beneath, R'yhuven marveled at how he was aroused to where his own hardness strained to its limit yet he lacked any urgency to act on it. His inner feline pranced about trying to think of a way to please his mate, eventually coming up with an idea R'yhuven knew would make G'raha happy.

"Raha, come here." Ignoring how Maer knew what he intended with no communication, R'yhuven took G'raha into his arms. The smaller Miqo'te balked at parting from his goal, but R'yhuven disarmed him with a smile echoing his earlier calm. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy what I have in mind."

Obediently, yet still without guidance, Maer settled back on the pillows. Not a word had come from him since R'yhuven's impromptu summoning. R'yhuven lowered both Miqo'te to sit at his tail. "Oh, I see now."

Crimson and white fur waved in anticipation behind G'raha. "You want to be involved as I was."

"Something like that…"

G'raha positioned himself over Maer without further inquiry. Attempting to reach back and resume where the two of them left off resulted in R'yhuven stopping him. "Allow me." He purred. Only one thought came to R'yhuven reliably: helping G'raha's wish to perform a unique feat for him come true. 

So he leaned into him, as did Maer. R'yhuven couldn't help but admire how Maer overwhelmed him in size. Some of the haze over his mind cleared as they pressed forward in unison.

"W-wait!" R'yhuven ignored the tail suddenly wrapped around his neck. "You can't! Both of you won't fit!"

"We will." Maer spoke at last.

"Or perhaps…we won't." Offered R'yhuven.

The contradiction distracted G'raha again, loosening the obstacle blocking their way. Together they continued onward, gradually spreading G'raha apart enough for them to ease the smallest bit inside. "This isn't possible…" The smaller Miqo'te trembled, hanging his head. "Why can't I feel your desire, Yhuven? Why hasn't it affected me??"

"You can blame me for that." A slow, wolfish grin crossed Maer's face. "You see, your bond keeps you tied together, but its presence prevents him from surprising you. Just as you planned I am more than certain. But I promised to 'properly service' you. And I simply cannot with you constantly tipped off to what Yhuven might have on his mind. So I've stolen his desire, little by little, over the course of the day. You saw it as my simply growing into a more willing participant. Which words were his and which were mine, I wonder?"

R'yhuven knew G'raha wore his best displeased face from how Maer chuckled during his reply. "I did inform you of your terrible mistake."

Strangely, hearing that he'd been manipulated didn't bother R'yhuven. Had he been in Maer's position he would have done the same, and he _was_ grateful for the opportunity in front of him. G'raha grumbled for an instant yet grew softer still, yielding a full ilm to the two men. The combined pressure of G'raha's clinging body and Maer's scaled cock enveloping him was sublime, and lacking in personal urgency all R'yhuven wanted was to keep going for G'raha's benefit with his own gratification on the side.

"'Don't be angry', Raha." R'yhuven languidly repeated the plea while taking Maer's hands in his, placing them at G'raha's waist. Completely enthralled, he draped himself over the smaller Miqo'te, delighting in the increasingly irregular sounds of him losing to them. "Maer's thought only of you all this time. And now so can I."

G'raha's pulse quickened beneath R'yhuven's questing fingers tracing circles over the front of his neck. The motion gradually moved to long strokes with his thumbs, until in uncoordinated unison Maer dug his claws into soft hips, R'yhuven closed his hands around G'raha's throat to pull his head up, and they sank the last of the way into G'raha's waiting depths.

Slick heat bore down on them. Far from being upset, G'raha arched his back into R'yhuven's hold and crowed triumphantly. Like R'yhuven he surrendered on holding himself up, using the men buried within him for support. "Hah…haha…"

Through his breathless laughter G'raha reached behind him, threading two fingers through the ring of R'yhuven's collar and pulling down. The unexpectedly erotic lack of air took the hedonist in R'yhuven by surprise. "You were right, Yhuven." G'raha tugged on the collar playfully. "I _am_ enjoying this."

"Then you will forgive me for taking over."

Maer pulled most of the way free, every scaled ridge of his cock dragging along R'yhuven's straining length tortuously. "Possessing the desires of two people is overwhelming. And I am full out of patience."

Precum displaced by the force of Maer's reentry poured into G'raha. The Miqo'te moaned harmoniously, each limiting the air of the other by gripping their respective handholds. They were fortunately keeping each other far from Maer's horns - R'yhuven wondered if the man ferociously battering G'raha's body within and without, through sharp jabs against his stomach and deep scratches in his sides that mirrored R'yhuven's, thought of them as anything more than a receptacle for his oversized tool.

But since he was alone in his thoughts and feelings paying attention to G'raha occupied him more. Full-body shuddering, tail still around neck, exclaiming random Allagan each time he found himself crammed full as he desired, G'raha. Pulling on R'yhuven's collar while he had hold of his throat brought the back of G'raha's neck close enough for R'yhuven to lap over.

On one particularly well-angled thrust from Maer accented by a deep throb R'yhuven felt stir his own cock, G'raha began trembling in earnest. "Yhuven…I…"

When G'raha turned and attempted to say more Maer struck deep a second time hard enough to turn it into a startled shriek. Eyes screwed shut, thoughts forgotten, instead he shouted a long string of Allagan R'yhuven hadn't heard before and didn't understand.

From the almost impossible shade of red Maer flushed and how he stopped, he must have. "H-hey, what was that??" R'yhuven protested.

[ _It, umm…_ ] It was Hvil who hesitantly chimed in. [ _There's no direct translation in your Standard or Miqo'te languages but, the closest I can come is "plough me so hard you impregnate me AND my ancestors."_ ]

Blood went in the opposite direction for R'yhuven, leaving him dizzy. Clarity came rushing back as G'raha worked a hand down to grasp him and Maer together through his bloated stomach. He repeated part of the phrase - R'yhuven was sure he knew which - and shoved backward while stroking them roughly.

"Oh, _we will._ " The Warrior of Light promised the demanding man. Maer's careful planning broke down, returning everything he had taken from R'yhuven with interest. There was no telling which of them was working harder to see the result of G'raha's demands or being the loudest while doing so, but they were certain from the way he sobbed the same few Allagan words with each stroke he had broken under their onslaught at last. 

"Our name…"

Whisper-soft, delicate words crooned into a crimson-furred ear. On the left, ever the honest left, which flickered and fluttered to match the tremors shaking its owner. Fingers threaded through metal anchored by leather remained the impaled man's only solace, bringing with them the heated breath of the beast they no longer constrained.

"Our shape…"

A bit louder now. Firmer, even. Between them existed one bearing two voices yet three burdens. Entangled in body and mind, opposed in their every aspect, bound together in spirit, separated by the corporeal. Nothing so simple as the physical would ever be enough to define what they shared. But it was enough - by scale and claw, fang and tail, and bright, mellifluous crystal - it was enough.

"And our taste. These will be so ingrained in them that you knew us in your very blood when you first drew breath."

A dark, wicked hope that could never be. Plausibility, irrelevant as it was, yielded to fantasy, and from it sprang a heavenly chorus. All they had inundated all they were in a torrent what granted the forbidden wish. Engorged on both voice and essence alike their vessel bowed under the weight - heaving, groaning, listing as the excess spilled (reluctantly) from its covetous interior.

R'yhuven drew G'raha close for fear he would fade away with the last of his wanton cries. He and Maer pulled free of G'raha's overstretched body, triggering a final series of spasms that sought to empty him of their combined efforts. Having not yet come back to himself G'raha could only moan feebly in their wake. 

"Raha, I'm here." R'yhuven murmured lovingly against his forehead. Gentle kisses over G'raha's hair and ears gradually restored his senses until he stirred against R'yhuven's chest. "There we are. You should be proud of yourself for taking that all so well."

He tried not to laugh at the unintentional pun, instead focusing on rubbing his tired lover's arms and back. Maer sat facing away the pair for support. R'yhuven moving to use it convinced G'raha to raise a hand to steady himself, but R'yhuven swore he heard a tiny voice when he did. "Hmm?"

"Three."

R'yhuven and Maer shared a look. _There's no way._

"Do not pretend you didn't hear me."

Such a sly smile graced G'raha's lips R'yhuven couldn't say a word to him. "I would repeat this experience someday. Next time, however, you had best bring more if you wish not to bore me."

"You're the worst!" R'yhuven squeezed G'raha tight, then tipped his chin upward. "Which is why I love you so. Don't complain to me if it's too much old man!"

"I will complain about whatever I wish."

"Raha!"

\--

They made their way to one of the many baths scattered about Syrcus Tower. It would have been easy enough for G'raha to clean them all with his abilities, but seeing how unsteadily he walked R'yhuven suggested hot water as a reward for their taxed muscles. Since G'raha was incapacitated and R'yhuven insisted on holding him up, Maer graced them with a final service of bathing. R'yhuven forgot the Au Ra was a healer until firm hands dug into the right places all over.

Pale reds and oranges colored the late afternoon sky when the trio returned home. At the threshold Maer bade them farewell. Despite knowing his body was temporary it still sent a pang of sadness through R'yhuven to watch it fade away. G'raha distracted him by making a whirlwind of dinner, followed by an early retreat to bed. Neither fell asleep right away as they lay cuddled together.

"Hey, Yhuven?"

G'raha didn't wait for acknowledgment. He left his usual spot tucked into R'yhuven's side to roll atop him. The untamed feline inside R'yhuven purred loudly at both the welcome press of another warm body and the display of trust. To his delight G'raha reciprocated the gesture with a sigh of contentment. "Nothing went as planned - not a single word was penned to paper - but, I wanted you to know."

Their tails met and wrapped around each other while G'raha spoke. "Today will always be one of my fondest memories of us. And not because I could barely walk afterward." He paused, pulling his knees in close against R'yhuven's chest. "Thank you."

R'yhuven chose not to comment out loud, knowing it wasn't necessary. He brought his arms around G'raha and held him until his breathing slowed into the quiet snore R'yhuven found it hard to sleep without in recent months.

Soft light bathed the two men from R'yhuven's side. "Maer."

The Au Ra's aetherial form, undressed as usual, sat on the bed beside them. "Why, Maer?"

"Because I do not wish to see you repeat my mistake."

For his height, Maer felt small when he continued to speak. "Oren informed you I claim to 'study life.' This is because, as I said, I was a farmer. Before being gifted the role of celestial errand boy I ran a large farm. I spent my days closely acquainted with the plants and animals with which I shared my fate. To farm is to know the sun, moon, and stars as intimately as one's self, which likely drove my appearance here as an Astrologian."

"For that, however, I lacked in social skills except how to ply my wares in town. Somehow this ineptitude caught the eye of a handsome client of mine, who would eventually become my mate. We lived together, tending my farm, for many years."

R'yhuven heard the catch in Maer's voice. "What happened when you became a Warrior of Light?"

"What _did not_ happen?" Maer scoffed. "My simple world turned inside out. Leaders of nations called me to their banquets. People I had never exchanged a single word with wanted me flayed alive. I felt a strong compulsion to provide aid, as we do, perhaps not of our own volition, and played my part without complaint."

Sighing heavily, he looked to the ceiling. "My mate knew nothing of battlefields, nor did I want them to. I kept my two lives separate, telling them nothing to maintain the purity of my farm life. As a great Warrior I could surely protect this one thing, I told myself. But this lie, and all the ones I told them to maintain the illusion…they tore us apart. News of a seemingly invincible man performing godly feats will inevitably reach even the furthest corners of the world. And when old scars once admired begin to fade, the person you love will notice."

"One day, having returned home after a particularly fierce battle, I awoke in the middle of the night to my mate attempting to strangle me." Maer clutched at his heart in pain. "'I don't know who you are.' That is all they said. The last thing they said. How I wished I could go back in time and simply speak to them instead of wounding them so deeply they no longer recognized me…yet their body had barely lost its warmth when I was once again assisting those in need."

"Maer…" All R'yhuven could see was G'raha sleeping peacefully compared to his anger from months past. "I'm sorry. I judged you terribly thinking you hated me, but now I know that couldn't be further from the truth. Thank you, for everything. I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"Hmph. A final lie for the road, is it?"

The accusation caught R'yhuven by surprise, but kindness touched Maer's eyes, seemingly easing some of his pain. "You will fail. It is simply how we are, how this soul enslaved as a champion, is. I can only try to steer you towards what works out best. Here."

A book appeared in R'yhuven's hands. Glancing through its pages revealed a full transcript of the day. "Thank Oren, not me. I was too busy manipulating you two to take notes."

"Thank you for that too!"

Maer slid to his feet. "Do not mention it. _Ever again._ "

His tail betrayed him. "Of course not. Be well, 'silly Maer'."

"Who is the bratty one here…"

They laughed, Maer's voice trailing off as he vanished for the night. The book went into R'yhuven's bags so he could surprise G'raha with it in the morning. In its place a dark-colored soulstone etched with red appeared in his palm. Warm and comforting, R'yhuven admired it for a few lingering seconds before putting it away and using the same hand to pet G'raha's hair, falling asleep himself with a calm, peaceful expression.


End file.
